


easy come easy go

by Agelaste



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agelaste/pseuds/Agelaste
Summary: 古利麟ABO备份存档我写得太烂被关起来了.jpg





	1. Chapter 1

古利德脑后有反骨，从小在街头巷尾摸爬滚打，没人管得住。六岁就会打架，八岁时已不落下风，十岁第一次离家出走，十四岁分化亚性别，身边已经有黑压压一片跟班。长到十七岁，他终于算是学会了收敛，尽管是令老师也感到棘手的麻烦人物，但平时按时到校放学，倒也没出过什么大差错，算是买父亲的面子。虽说如此，如果指望他当个遵规守矩的好学生，那就是异想天开了。

开学第一天的早晨和以往没什么不同，古利德斜背着单肩包提着早餐，漫不经心地走出便利店，经过鲜有人问津的巷口。旁边围墙上的陈年油漆已脱落大半，秃裸的墙皮上有一些凌乱的涂鸦，风吹起落叶的碎片，发出细碎的声响。这样的场景司空见惯，唯独今天令人隐约觉得不太舒服。他停下脚步，看了看空荡荡的四周，开口道：“我说，你们打算跟到什么时候？” 

以前打架对古利德来说是家常便饭，街头堵人的路数他自然是一清二楚。近几年他安分了很多，但直觉依然敏锐，也随时留着心眼。果不其然，话音落下不久，十余个陌生的跟踪者接二连三地从藏身之处走出，不多时便或远或近地围住了他。他们的头领约摸有三十岁，看起来就不怀好意：“能发现我们，算你有点本事。”

古利德茫然地看着他：“大叔，你是谁啊？” 

“少装模作样！”那人喊叫起来，显然被他不以为意的态度激怒了，“前些天我们的生意，是被你这小鬼的帮手掺和的吧！我们好几个人都住院了，别以为我会放过你！” 

古利德费劲地回忆片刻，这才恍然大悟地敲了敲掌心：“啊啊，原来是之前抢劫小学生的家伙。” 

对方继续高声说：“我知道你手下人多，但现在可只有你一个，不要太放肆！” 

要说古利德最讨厌什么，当属类似的地痞流氓。无能又自以为是，聒噪起来比路边的苍蝇好不了多少，偏偏还总喜欢缠着他嗡嗡作响。对方的喊话听得他发出一阵短促的冷笑。他微微抬头，原先被阴影遮住的半张脸露出来，浮现出狂妄的表情：“教训我，你们还不够资格。”

对方被他气歪了脸，四周的人也发出一阵不满的骚动。那些人中不乏有Alpha，他们迫不及待地释放出自己攻击性的信息素，霎时间，空气中混杂紊乱的气味已足以使普通人落荒而逃。但他们很快又不约而同地后退了几步，因为古利德的信息素远比他们的强势。年轻好斗的Alpha对那些劣质香水般的味道不屑一顾，比起气味，他的信息素更加像一种触感，凛冽森然，锋芒般刺痛他人的神经，那是不需言语就能传达的震慑。 

“我和你不一样，不是除了抢劫一无是处，有几十个手下就洋洋得意的街头混混。”古利德毫不掩饰自己的轻蔑，“我想要的东西太多了，所以我也要有相应的能力才行。” 

他从单肩包里抽出了一条甩棍。说实在的，那并不是一个学生应该背的包，里面装的不是课本和文具，也没有课外书和游戏机。铁丝，线锯，扳手，刀具，到底是怎样的人才会背着这么一包东西上学？古利德并不在乎他人的眼神，格外严肃地补充：“顺便说一句，我不打女人和omega，如果有就赶紧给我滚啊。” 

话音未落身后便有人扑来，古利德反手几刺把人捅得连连后退，转身就是一脚招呼上去，手腕再一挥，甩棍只一瞬就击碎了那人的手骨，动作丝毫不拖泥带水。在凄厉的惨叫声中他侧身抬起手臂，结结实实地接住棒球棒砸下的力度，眉头也未皱地将武器一把拽过，袭击者失去重心地往前倒，古利德抬腿一脚把他踹翻在地。两个人一前一后冲过来，古利德俯身后仰，两臂施力让他们的脑门撞在一起，接着随手拿起旁边的垃圾桶盖，挡下一个飞过来的啤酒瓶，碎片稀里哗啦地落了一地，他挥拳把又一人揍得跪趴在玻璃渣上，毫不留情地踩住他挣扎的身体，像刚做完热身运动一样转了转脖子。 

“部下多起来后，我就很难有机会出手了。但果然还是身体力行地打架最开心啊，”古利德嚣张地笑起来，“我随时欢迎你们这样的人帮我解闷。” 

头领哆嗦着嘴唇，和其他人交换一下眼神，“总、总之一起上！” 

不论怎么说，人多的一边总是更有优势。他们快速地聚拢，可古利德比他们的动作更加迅捷，高大矫健的身形竟已消失不见，只剩在空气中萦绕的信息素，仿佛寒刃般悬在半空。“在上面！”有人叫道。只见古利德单手攀墙借力，一跃而下落在迟钝的头领身后。他扬起手臂，制服紧绷的长袖下浮现出肌肉施力时的轮廓。头领还未反应过来，后颈就挨了一记手刀，瘫倒在地不省人事。

“还要继续吗？”古利德问。 

其他人已经完全不敢再靠近他一步，很快便架着东倒西歪的同伴逃走了。古利德站在原地，注视着他们慌不择路的背影，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠：“没劲。” 

他收拾好东西，提起放在一边的早餐，在离开之前看了看身后。巷子深处还有一个人，正死气沉沉地趴在地上。古利德眯起眼睛打量片刻，不记得自己打倒过这个人。 

他走过去，发现那是一个意外年轻的家伙，穿着和自己同样的学生制服，露出半截缠着绷带的腰，过长的刘海遮住大半面容，不断在嘟囔着什么，走近了才听清是“好饿”。 

“好饿啊……请问你能把那个袋子里的鸡肉三明治给我吃吗？”那人闭着眼睛动了动鼻尖，有气无力地问道。 

“你是谁？”古利德警惕地抓住他的衣领，没想到轻而易举就能将他软绵绵的身体提起来，“和那些人是一伙的吗？” 

“不是哦，”对方举起纤细的手臂连连摆手，好脾气地解释道，“我是转学生来着，叫姚麟。迷路找不到学校身上又没钱，走着走着就饿到没力气了……” 

“学校离这里不到一公里，这种事随便找人问一下就知道了吧！” 

“也是，不过事到如今只能拜托你救救我了，我可是躺一早上了，好不容易才和人说上话……” 

古利德皱眉：“一早上？之前没有一个人发现你，连我也没有。” 

“我可没力气掺和那种麻烦事，不就只能躲起来了。”姚麟笑着说，“我还蛮擅长隐藏气息的。不过话说回来——” 

他一把抱住古利德结实的手臂，毫无尊严地用脸颊来回蹭着，语气充满哀求：“啊啊，感觉都快要失去知觉了，再不吃东西我真的会死掉……” 

“你这家伙是乞丐吗？！” 

古利德强忍住转身走掉的冲动，没好气地把早餐递过去。只见姚麟甩掉他的手拆开包装，以一种快到难以置信的速度把厚实的三明治吃得干干净净，脸颊像仓鼠一样鼓起，又在一阵快速的吞咽后恢复原状。平心而论，那可谓是张相当精致的脸，同他不修边幅的行径截然不同，因此充满了违和感。 

“这边的食物比想象中的好吃啊……”姚麟看起来精神了一些，掏出块熊猫手帕抹了抹嘴角。古利德瞠目结舌地看着他小巧的嘴唇，完全不知道它是怎么做到的。还没回过神来，又被姚麟一路推进商店里。长发的少年脚步轻快地经过货架，托盘里放的包子已经堆成小山。“如果不吃我很快就会再次晕倒啦……”得寸进尺的家伙顶着人畜无害的笑脸劝说道，“好人做到底嘛。” 

“真麻烦，我为什么非得帮你？”这么说着，古利德还是替他付了钱，看着他狼吞虎咽的样子一阵不爽，“吃完赶紧滚吧，我可不是什么好人。” 

“但你还是帮了我，非常感谢。”姚麟咽下食物，语调正经了许多，因此显得和此前判若两人，“我会报答你的——想要免费的英语习题册吗？”

“谁想要那种东西！”古利德断然拒绝，但随即又愣了愣。 

不是因为姚麟的话——他才懒得费神和莫名其妙的人套近乎。古利德是个出类拔萃的Alpha，在某些方面的嗅觉很敏锐。就在刚才，他嗅到了一种特别的气味。那并非错觉，也不是属于快餐店的味道，清冽而突兀，类似于甘苦交织的茶香。但仔细再闻，它已经消失得无影无踪，像条偶然跃出无垠海面的鱼尾。 

他怀疑地看向姚麟，只见对方正扁着嘴叹气：“别这么凶巴巴的嘛……对了，你叫什么名字？” 

“古利德。” 

“古利德。”姚麟重复了一遍，接着殷切地握住他的手，“那么古利德，带我去学校吧！” 

“不是说了让你滚吗？”

结果，古利德还是妥协地和姚麟一前一后地走向了学校，还被对方搭住肩膀不知好歹地夸奖“早这样不就好了”。归根结底，他不擅长应付厚脸皮的人。更何况姚麟的外表说实话很具有迷惑性。规矩走路时身姿挺拔，认真交谈时开朗有礼，让人很难联想到他之前饿趴在地的蠢样，不管怎么看，都是个会相当受欢迎的学生。

“这里风景不错啊，亚美斯特利斯私立真是名不虚传。”姚麟伸出插在裤兜里的手，接住一片从学校围墙上方飘落的花瓣。似乎想起了什么，他侧过头道：“说起来，现在已经过了到校时间了吧。” 

“是啊，因为你这家伙耽误太长时间了。”古利德说，“怕你不知道，我提醒一句，迟到的人会被风纪委员记录，周末是要被强制加时留校的。” 

“我确实不知道。”姚麟认命又困扰地嘟囔，“这也太夸张了……”

古利德有些得意地说：“不过我可以再帮你一个忙，碰到我算你走运。”

“让我猜猜，你就是那个风纪委员？”姚麟这么说着，但明显自己也不相信。古利德大笑：“不，但我认识她。”

两人走到校门，古利德向花枝招展的女学生打了个实在算不上友好的招呼。 

“拉斯特，再这么操劳下去，可会变成老太婆啊。” 

“你去死，古利德。”对方从容地回应道。 

名叫拉斯特的风纪委员毫无疑问是一个美人，作为难得的女性Alpha，她的气质多少有些强势，但眼角眉梢的妩媚绰约又足以睥睨同龄少女。她再成长几年，怕是能俘获任何铁石心肠的男人，但古利德出于不明原因，显然对她相当吸引人的部分熟视无睹，且正与她维持着熟稔客套又相看两厌的关系。 

“总之，这个小鬼算是我带进来的。”古利德随手指了指姚麟。拉斯特挽着登记簿，露出嫌恶的表情：“总这么求我网开一面，我可要收费了。”

“闭嘴，我也帮过你不少忙。”

“当然。但别忘了你的任性也给我们带来不少困扰，如果你能回来继续做事，我可不会多说什么。”

古利德皱眉，并不想搭理。拉斯特继续说：“他很生气。”

“与我无关。”

“我们都很担心你。”

“旁敲侧击的漂亮话就免了吧，”古利德摆摆手离开了，“我现在还不想和你们玩过家家，改天再说吧。”

校园里格外冷清，开学第一天的清晨，多数学生们都在大型礼堂听布拉德雷校长作开学致辞，不过一路上的电子屏幕都在同步进行转播。古利德看也不想看一眼，径直朝前走去。感受到姚麟追上自己的脚步，他叹了口气：“你要跟到什么时候？” 

“我只是想确认一些事。”姚麟说，“如果你让我离开，我一秒都不会多留。” 

分明一直是没正形的样子，还有点没心没肺的，但似乎又不能完全摸清他的底细。姚麟不笑时，那双上挑的丹凤眼不再像饕足的猫那般温顺无害，倒有些咄咄逼人，这让古利德一时说不出让他离开的话，反而有了些兴致。 

“你想知道什么？”

姚麟说：“刚才的拉斯特，是这所学校学生会的人吗？干部之类的。” 

古利德点头。

“听你们刚才的话，你也是他们中的一员？” 

“你说得不错，我确实也算是干部。但我早就和他们分道扬镳了。”古利德冷哼一声，“我想要很多东西，金钱和地位，学生间的资源和人脉，这些东西不是开会喝茶整理资料就能得到的，只能靠自己亲手争取。” 

“你想做自己喜欢的事，所以放弃了这个席位？” 

“亏你问得出口，到手的东西本大爷怎么会放弃。”古利德嗤笑道，“我的确在自己发展，不怎么喜欢和他们来往，但也不是什么都不做。别看拉斯特那样说，那个人不会把我怎样的。” 

“那个人，难不成是……”

“学校的大董事，一般人很少能见到他。”古利德解释道，“他通常不关心学校的管理，不过如果他一定要安排什么，我们也只能照做。”

“哪怕让你做不喜欢的事，你也会听从吗？”

“啊啊，我不知道，也许吧。”古利德烦躁地说，“我敬畏他。” 

他松了松衣领，一直被袖口半掩的左手抬起，露出手背上形状复杂奇怪的纹身，像一团深色的火焰，或是未愈的伤疤。

见姚麟噤了声，古利德说道：“好了，我的原则是从不说谎，我希望你回答我的问题时也能同样诚实。”

姚麟点头：“辜负他人的信任，也不符合我的理念呢。” 

“那么，你为什么想知道这些？”

姚麟倒也不拐弯抹角：“我想见他。那个大董事。”

“这可不容易，他平时不见外人。”

姚麟闻言沉默了，不知在思考什么。古利德又问：“为什么要见他？我可是巴不得避而远之。”

“我想找一样东西，但没有别的头绪，只听说和他有关。”姚麟说着，抬了抬下巴，“说起来，我和那个男人还有些私人恩怨呢。” 

古利德顺着他的目光看去，只见建筑墙面的荧屏映着校长沧桑而威严的面孔。 古利德摇着头嗤笑起来：“我不知道发生过什么，但你未免也太自不量力。且不说布拉德雷有多难对付，见大董事的机会，普通学生恐怕等到毕业都没有一个。

“是啊，我知道很难。”姚麟转过脸来时，已然是一副小狐狸般的笑眯眯的表情，“所以我改变主意了。” 

古利德不明就里地张了张嘴：“啊？” 

“古利德，让我当你的手下吧！”


	2. Chapter 2

空气凝滞了数秒，渐渐明亮起来的晨光从树荫边缘投在二人身上。古利德垂眼看了看面前振振有词的少年：“怎么，你是想继续从我这里骗吃骗喝吗？” 

“什么啊。”完全没有得到预想中的回应，姚麟一副备受打击的模样，并且抱怨起来，“你那种嫌弃的表情还真是伤人啊古利德，拜托快点收回去。” 

“被奇怪的人突然提出的事，我当然会这样想。” 

姚麟不太甘心地想为自己争辩几句，但古利德放声大笑起来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了好了，我知道你的意思。不就是想利用我么？太一目了然了。”

姚麟顿了顿，索性大大方方地承认了：“算是吧。如果跟着你，总有机会见到他，那时候我的问题就能迎刃而解了。我是这么想的。”

“还真是捡到了有趣的家伙。”古利德笑道，“我欣赏直率的人，所以听起来不坏。不过我的跟班可不好当，你不要后悔啊。”

姚麟怔怔地望着他，半晌后才有些不解地说道：“你这就答应了？明知道我要利用你。”

“就当我是心血来潮吧，反正多一个跑腿的也没坏处。”古利德满不在乎地摆摆手，“那么，你之后想怎么做？” 

“我没有具体的想法，其实在遇到你之前我根本不抱多大希望……总之，走一步算一步是我目前的方针。” 

“什么方针不方针的，根本就是毫无计划的小鬼。”古利德咋舌，“算了，跟我走吧。” 

他没再问别的问题，两人之间的气氛比起之前轻松了许多。姚麟顺从地跟上他，不过显然对那个称呼颇有微词：“你的袖章也是两个纽扣，我们可是同级生……”

“谁让你个子矮。”

“哈啊？是你太高了吧！”

突破了风纪委员，自然没有必要规规矩矩地赶去参加入学典礼。作为新晋跟班的姚麟跟古利德一路闲聊着，走到了学校西侧的植物园。到了地方，古利德从包里掏出工具捣捣鼓鼓，很快将破损的围栏修缮完好，看得姚麟不由得轻笑起来。 

“手下拜托我修的，他们工具不全。”古利德莫名其妙地看着他，“怎么，有什么好笑的吗？ 

“我只是想到早上那群人，他们看到这些东西的表情就像你是什么虐待杀人狂一样。”他抱着胳膊说，“真热心呢，古利德。” 

姚麟夸赞时的语气温温和和，秀气的脸侧镀了些阳光，显出乖巧的样子，令古利德起了点玩心。他勾起一边嘴角，逼近姚麟道：“你这蠢货一点自觉都没有啊。要叫大哥，知道吗。” 

“好好好，我叫就是了，”姚麟乐不可支，拉长声音唤道，“古利德哥哥——” 

古利德像被什么呛了一下，忽然间一副自讨没趣的神情，转过身去：“……算了，叫名字就行，再怎么说你这家伙也和我同级。” 

“哥，是你先让我叫的，怎么还不好意思了——” 

“说谁不好意思，想死吗？”古利德发作道，“现在你也差不多该回去上课了，中午再来找我，听见了吗？” 

赶走了让他心神不宁的转学生，古利德舒了口气，但还是觉得不太自在。 

虽然和这个人相遇不过一早上，却好像过去了很久，以至于只有一个人时，总觉得身边过于安静了。与此同时，胃部也传来剧烈的饥饿感。古利德想起来，遇到姚麟后自己就一直没吃东西，此前注意力始终放在对方身上，所以才没有感觉到。 

刚开学的课没什么好上的，就算有作业也是屈指可数，所以还是先吃东西要紧。古利德加快了脚步，但不是前往餐厅，而是走向附近的旧实验楼。 

这座废弃建筑共有三层，早已不再投入使用，但大部分硬件设施还未被收拾出去，室内也算整洁。按照规划，整栋建筑原本都该被拆除，不过既然学生会的干部之一将它作为自己的据点，这件事也就不了了之了。 

据点名叫达布利斯，意为恶魔的巢穴，虽说如此，但这里就如同通俗意义上的校园社团活动室一样，成员们有空总是聚集在这里，吃饭聊天，派对联谊，打打桌球台球，或者干脆无所事事，总之是气氛十分散漫惬意的组织设施。 

古利德走上楼，一只活泼的中型犬横冲直撞地朝他扑来。古利德朝它伸出手，过了一个暑假，这条狗还是没学会握手，只是用舌头热情地舔他的掌心。

窝在沙发上看同一本杂志的成员向他打了招呼，蹲在窗边看手机的几位自然而然地向他聚拢，站在桌边的女生则端出一台电炉，开始煮泡面。 

她是这里唯一的女性Omega，一直备受优待。因此立刻有人开口道：“交给我吧，玛德尔。” 

“这怎么行，”玛德尔说，“大哥一看就很饿，你煮得那么难吃怎么拿得出手。” 

众人便关切道：“没吃饭？遇到什么事了吗？”

“碰到了之前抢劫的混混，不值一提。”古利德找地方坐下，狗跳到他的膝盖上，被他揉了揉脑袋，“我还收了一个跟班，刚转学过来，我让他中午再来找我。” 

玛德尔好奇：“你已经有段时间没收过新手下了呢。”

“是他提出来的。”古利德说，“一直缠着我，我索性就答应了。” 

“这么一来他不就缠得名正言顺了！” 

“有什么关系，反正是个有意思的家伙。” 

古利德吃完面就去了楼下的院子，那里聚集着不少流浪动物，备受喜爱。他刚一离开，剩下的人就聚在了一切，展开了热烈的八卦讨论。 

起初是因为多尔切特说，他从古利德身上闻到了Omega的味道。 

多尔切特的鼻子比狗还灵，隔着几千米都能嗅到风里的信息素，闭着眼睛都知道零食放在哪个抽屉里。玛德尔精神一振：“古利德大哥说的那个人是Omega？” 

“这个我也不清楚，因为那个味道实在是太淡了……”多尔切特琢磨着，“虽然淡不过挺香的，不知道大哥闻到没有。” 

众人七嘴八舌：“不管怎么说，大哥对那个人好像还不错。” 

“明明什么都有就是没有恋爱的大哥这次能有着落了吗？” 

“打住打住，那种事八字还没一撇呢。” 

“真的有Omega能忍大哥的信息素吗？有时候我这个A闻了都腿软……” 

“是你太不中用啦！”玛德尔不客气地朝那个人说，“再说我们Omega都用抑制剂来着，两颗吞下去不论是恶魔辣椒味还是农药味的信息素都一点闻不到，这可是常识。” 

“在我看来，我们应该调查一下那个人。”这里最稳重年长的二把手罗亚打断他们，“作为手下的我们最擅长情报收集，这时候如果不派上用场就太不称职了。” 

“也对，如果只认识了一早上，说不定大哥也不清楚他的底细，总觉得很不妙啊。” 

“比多，”罗亚最后说，“找到那个人，稍微看下他的情况。” 

中午下课后，姚麟伸了个懒腰站起身来，拒绝了周围人的午餐邀请，一个人走出教室。他穿过光线通透的走廊，走下熙熙攘攘的楼梯，来到低年级的班级门口。抓着手机的黑发少女看起来已经等了好一会儿，一看到他就叫道：“少爷！” 

“嘘，嘘。”姚麟连忙说，“这种地方叫名字就好，或者学长也行啊。” 

“那么学长，以后迷路迟到失踪时请及时联络我，不要总让人担心了！” 

“好了兰芳，对不起。”姚麟陪笑，又压低了声音说，“你还有抑制剂吗，再给我一点。” 

“这就用完了？”兰芳睁大眼睛，“您遇到什么危险了吗？果然不应该答应让您单独行动的……” 

“说来话长，但其实没什么大不了的。我先是围观了一群Alpha械斗，然后，唔……” 

兰芳紧张道：“然后？” 

“然后遇到了一个超好闻的Alpha。”姚麟顿了顿，看着眼前散发出一丝杀气的少女，无奈道，“都说了没什么大不了了。而且他的身份特别，也许能够帮助我达到目的。” 

“爷爷说过，您要隐瞒好Omega的身份，不能随便和学校里的Alpha走得太近——” 

“放心吧，我心里有数。而且……”不知道想到什么，姚麟笑着摇了摇头，“我觉得他人还不错。” 

兰芳将信将疑地点点头，打开书包夹层，里面并排放着两盒抑制剂，旁边还有瓶止痛药。姚麟之前淡淡的笑意消失了，眉心微微蹙起，一言不发地拿走一盒。兰芳见他又是这幅样子，小声劝慰道：“我已经不疼了，所以……” 

姚麟说：“我没有生气。” 

“好吧。”兰芳只好说。 

姚麟简单地朝她挥了挥手，便转身离去。兰芳站在原地，裹着手套的义肢紧握成拳。 

比多窜进走廊，因为矮小佝偻的身材总是让人难以注意，他养成了大嗓门的习惯，咋咋呼呼道：“我跟了一上午啦！完全闻不到他的气味……” 

“那种事自然是指望不了你啦，”玛德尔想了想，“以后也别提了，毕竟也算是隐私。那么，你有什么发现吗？” 

“看档案他是个特优生，不过上课时一直和周围人传纸条……作为转学生人缘倒还不错。”比多回忆道，“刚才他还和一个低年级的女生见了面，她长得超可爱，但是面生。他们应该是一起转学的，看起来挺亲近。” 

“女朋友吗？”玛德尔扶着下巴沉吟，“不太妙啊……” 

“什么不太妙？”古利德刚好上楼。 

“没、什么也没有！我突然想起还有社团企划没写，先走了啊！” 

“溜这么快做什么，又不会吃了你。” 

正说笑着，古利德背后突然传来一声巨响。那是窗户玻璃被猛地推开的声音，初秋的大风从外面涌入，把窗帘吹得呼呼作响。 

他的肌肉下意识地绷紧，转过身去，却见姚麟正蹲在窗台上，手上拿着一盒粉红色包装的草莓牛奶，神情格外灿烂。 

“午安——刚一进门就看见你，运气还真是不错呢！” 

“……你对门是不是有什么误解。”古利德挑起一边眉毛看向窗外，这里是三楼没错。 

“有什么关系，就当是通通风了。”姚麟自顾自地跳到地上，直起身来，对着好奇打量他的学生们露出大大的笑容，“初次见面，诸位！请问这里有食物吗？” 

一刻钟后，零食被扫荡一空的三楼哀鸿遍野，罪魁祸首在搜罗出一些不能直接吃的食材后，还笑着说：“这里要是有厨具就再好不过了。” 

于是有人告诉他，这里不但有厨具餐具，烤箱和烧烤架也都有。不过只有玛德尔一个人会做饭，而且清洗太麻烦了，所以并不常用。没想到姚麟这个看起来很不靠谱的家伙意外地擅长厨艺，用令人赞叹的手法料理一番后，才过半个钟头他便从烤箱里端出了相当酥脆香甜的点心。众人一边大吃特吃，一边猛烈夸奖古利德看人的眼光，听得古利德一阵不悦：“你们还真是好收买啊！” 

“好了古利德，你也快点吃吧，要凉了。”姚麟摘掉隔热手套，从锡箔纸上揭下最后一块点心，递到古利德嘴边。古利德顺势握住他的手腕固定，一口叼下那块糕点，咀嚼了一会儿。 

“不难吃。”他放下姚麟的手，边往楼梯走边说，“手腕上缠什么绷带，你这人真是哪里都奇怪。” 

在一旁呆呆看着的手下们这才如梦初醒：“要走了吗，大哥？” 

“是啊，下午还有篮球部的练习。” 

“原来你也会做正常学生做的事呀，我还以为你要去收保护费。”姚麟揶揄道。 

“保护费？”古利德回头露出不屑置辩的表情，不耐烦地挥了挥手，“多尔切特，你跟他解释一下。” 

等古利德离开了，多尔切特才笑道：“我总觉得你很厉害啊。” 

“是吗？” 

“因为大哥虽然随和，但我们没人敢像这样……唔，说远了。”多尔切特咳了两声，“总而言之，我们不是寻衅滋事的不良少年，不要误会了。”

他告诉姚麟，达布利斯是各类学生组织中的一种，虽然不算官方，但会帮学校维持纪律。平时会照顾学校里的流浪动物，送它们绝育或治疗，定期募捐和采购罐头。

此外还有不放在明面上的事，比如收集校内有价值的情报。小到从谁暗恋谁这类八卦，大到财务室的保险箱密码，成员可以以此获利，甚至制约有威胁的人，扩大势力，取得大哥感兴趣的东西。

“很有趣啊！”姚麟感叹。

“不过大部分人会加入，还是因为憧憬大哥。”多尔切特说，“他是非常可靠的Alpha，虽说野心大看起来还凶，但是个重感情的人，对我们每个人都很关照。想和这样的人成为同伴，想成为这样的人，我想大家都是因为类似的理由聚在一起，才不再孤单的吧。” 

姚麟点点头，眉目间显出些被触动的柔软。

“说起来，你转来的时机可谓恰到好处。”一旁的罗亚开口说道，“二年级的学生很快就会开始修学旅行，之后的活动也多，现在还正是活动部门募新的时候。” 

“你想参加什么社团吗，新人？”多尔切特问。 

姚麟笑起来：“这个嘛……我现在还有更重要的事要做呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

所谓更重要的事，就是熟悉校园、打听消息。 

不过正如姚麟自己说的，他对要找的东西还没有头绪，因此盲目投入大量精力并不合算。从眼前的关键人物下手，总是能找到契机的，所以接下来的几周，古利德成为了他的首要骚扰对象。起初古利德并没有意识到这点，他对手下向来放任自流，以为姚麟比起待在他身边，会更愿意投身校内活动。所以当他和往常一样打完球赛，看到姚麟站在一群后援团女粉丝旁边，还挺意外。

古利德脖子上搭着条毛巾，因为刚剧烈运动过，短发湿润发亮，淋漓的汗水从胳膊滑到手腕，信息素惹得不远处的Omega们一阵躁动。不断有人试图给他递水，他摆了摆手，拍着球走到姚麟面前：“你是路过的？”

“是特意来看你的，毕竟是跟班嘛。”姚麟正津津有味地吃薯片，说话含含糊糊，不知道从哪里又摸出一盒草莓牛奶，“而且我也准备给你送水来着。”

“那种东西你自己留着喝。”古利德嫌弃地说完，不可一世地抬了抬下巴，“喂，我打得怎么样？”

姚麟笑容可掬，说话却无法无天：“扣篮是很帅，可是三分投得比我还烂……”

“烂？”古利德气笑了，“来1on1，你大哥教你做人。”

“不敢不敢，”姚麟把最后一点零食咽下去，打开饮料喝起来，“那么辛苦了，我明天还会再来的——”

接下来他果然每天都会出现在球场，虽然总是在自顾自地吃零食不停嘴。每个午休时间他还会从窗户翻进达布利斯的实验楼，和众人相谈甚欢，连猫狗都和他混熟了。不仅如此，他还喜欢拉着古利德在面积颇大的学校东逛西逛，通不了关的游戏也要拜托古利德打。他有说有笑的样子并不惹人厌烦，不过大量私人时间被另一个人理所当然地占据，对古利德来说前所未有的体验，难免心情复杂。

“当初单纯因为有趣就收下他，可能是个错误。”有一天姚麟难得不在，古利德对多尔切特说。

“你多习惯一下吧，大哥，别随便把他赶走啊。”多尔切特含着牙签说，“麟做饭实在是太好吃了！”

连忠实下属都被俘获了胃袋，为对方说起话来。古利德破天荒的感到无话可说。

本以为这天会风平浪静，但下午古利德独自经过花园时，又被一群人围了起来。学校里不乏这种学生，觊觎他的地位，看不惯他的言行，又畏惧他的实力，就总喜欢在他孤身一人的时候试图报复或挑战。古利德也懒得跟他们废话，赤手空拳地开始了群架。他打得不算吃力，但对方似乎另有预谋。果不其然，古利德很快被几个人同时架住胳膊角力，一时动弹不得，余光看到另一个人从花坛中捡起一块石头。古利德在心里暗骂。这一击他很可能无法避开，后果或许会很严重。就在这时，一个人影从天而降一般出现在偷袭者的旁边，抓了把沙子扬到那人眼前。

因为十分突然，古利德几乎以为自己看错了，但那人确实是姚麟。他手上挽着一只购物袋，嘴里还叼着半个包子，动作却快到看不清楚，三两拳就把对方揍到了地上。古利德趁旁人分神脱离了包围，姚麟也加入了战局，他的身形灵活敏捷，比起打架更像在玩乐，显然很有余裕。敌人见已落了下风，很快便逃得无影无踪。

古利德赞许地大笑起来，用拳头碰了碰姚麟的肩头：“有两下子啊。”

“嗯哼，”姚麟边吃包子边说，“多谢——”

“从哪学的？”

“从小打架罢了。”姚麟轻描淡写。

看起来细皮嫩肉没脾气状，没想到还有这种本事，连偷袭的伎俩都炉火纯青。古利德发现自己对这个人更加好奇了。

“你在这里做什么？”

“这次是真的凑巧路过，他们商量得太大声了，我就留下来看看情况。先不说这个，”姚麟打开购物袋，愁眉苦脸地检查里面的商品，“啊啊，酸奶被碰破了……”

古利德看着他，又问：“帮了我的忙，想要什么回报吗？”

姚麟想了想：“那么，放学后陪我一下吧。”

在古利德的众多同伴和手下中，很少有人真正像朋友那样和他相处。大多数人召之即来挥之即去，用看待头领的尊敬目光注视他，和他保持着亲近但不亲密的距离，避免当面做可能会打扰到他的事情。姚麟很特别。所以当姚麟拽着他的手试图挤进抢购章鱼烧的人群时，古利德虽然完全不能理解对方的兴高采烈，但也没有预想中那样不耐烦。

“你说你不常和别人一起来商店街？真是损失惨重啊古利德。”姚麟边咀嚼边说，“第二份半价也就是七五折——但一般来说吃不下第二份吧，所以有另一个人分摊就划算很多啦。” 

古利德手中同样握着一盒章鱼烧，看起来卖相不错，浇了番茄酱和蛋黄酱，撒着芝麻和木鱼花。他直接递给姚麟，对方自然是眉开眼笑地接过去，没几口就吃得干干净净，猫似的嘴角满足地翘起。 

“你看，我没有兴趣吃，而你这头猪吃得下两份。”古利德论证道，“所以有没有两个人根本没区别。” 

姚麟笑得洋洋得意：“怎么没区别，刚才的钱可全是你付的。” 

“敢赖我的账，真是胆子不小，你想知道的情报还要不要？” 

“要，要。”只有提到这个，姚麟才会一改之前的嬉皮笑脸，全神贯注地凑过来，古利德“切”了一声，拍了拍他的脑袋，边走边说：“那个人算是我的养父。他从福利院挑选一些孤儿，资助我们的学业和生活。” 

“竟然是养父……你们的关系比我想象的更近啊。”

“即使如此，我也并不了解他，因为我从小就不喜欢呆在他身边。其他人或许比我更清楚。”

“其他人？”

“学校里还有些和我同样出身的人，比如拉斯特。他们几个和我不一样，一直对父亲的安排言听计从。”古利德耸耸肩，“我不喜欢被安排，包括学生会的事。他明知道我没有一点兴趣。” 

“大概是想锻炼你们吧，为人父母，或多或少都会这样做的。”姚麟说。

“谁知道呢，”古利德的脑海中浮现出那双冰冷的金色瞳孔，“比起锻炼，我想他还有别的想法。” 

两人半晌无言地穿过喧闹拥挤的人群，天色渐渐暗下来，街边的路灯一盏接一盏地亮起。姚麟忽然说：“我之前一直觉得，你应该是那种有好几个弟弟妹妹的人。” 

古利德皱眉，他从小缺乏亲情，并不擅长应付这种长期避而不谈的家庭话题，索性直接反问：“那你呢，你有兄弟吗？” 

“何止是有。我和你正好相反，出生在富裕的大家庭，每个人都会为了长辈的一点注意和关爱争得头破血流。” 

古利德明白了什么，反应过来：“你转学来寻找某样东西，也是为了讨好他们？” 

“不，”姚麟淡淡地说，“是为了将他们取而代之。” 

街道的尽头，端正地站着一个背书包的黑发少女，看向古利德的眼神不知怎么的有点瘆人。姚麟朝她快走几步，回头时脸上已满是笑容，轻松愉快地冲古利德挥挥手：“下次来时再还钱给你吧——” 

“下不为例了。”古利德说。 

他转过身刚想离开，又停下脚步。不远处的酒屋外亮着几个灯笼，其下倚着一个美丽的Alpha，指间夹着细长的女式薄荷烟，眼神似笑非笑地看着他。虽说美丽，但那张面庞透着淡淡的讥诮，像在随时伺机挖苦。古利德嘲讽地笑起来，两人几乎立刻就一如既往地开始了阴阳怪气夹枪带棒的对话。 

“百年难遇呀，古利德。”拉斯特说。 

“每晚都偷偷跑来喝酒的高中生还是不遇为好。” 

“说了多少遍了，是格拉特尼总吵着要来这里吃点心。”拉斯特语气不悦，但话锋一转，又故作惊讶道，“啊呀，刚才那个女孩是谁？我看她每天都等他回家，感情真好呀。” 

“你越来越多管闲事了。”古利德冷淡地说。 

“呵，我只是对他很感兴趣呢。”拉斯特吐出一个烟圈，“比方说，他是否总是这样游刃有余？” 

姚麟回到住处时，发现自己正在冒冷汗，很快几乎有些站不住。这是一种先兆。他不假思索地关上房门，利落地挽起袖子，从抽屉里翻出一支注射器，俯身在床，漆黑的长发披散在单薄的后背上。抑制剂的针头刺进小臂上的血管，那一处的神经迅速传来麻痹般的痛觉，他的手指抖了抖，继续坚决地按下去。不一会儿，他白皙的皮肤慢慢泛起红晕，身体伴随着间歇的抽搐逐渐蜷缩成一团。他把手里的东西扔到地板上，头埋进膝盖里，掩住因为忍耐痛苦和晕眩而发出的含混呜咽。兰芳推门而入，扶起浑身冷汗的姚麟，递给他一杯水，着急地责备：“您这都是第几次过量了！” 

姚麟虚弱地说：“没办法，可能最近风大，我的体质变差了。” 

兰芳是Beta，但也不傻：“别胡说了，少爷是天生会被那个Alpha的信息素吸引的体质吧，所以原先的剂量才不管用。宁愿把抑制剂当饭吃也要靠近他，您什么时候变得这么冒失了！”

“如果不靠近，哪里有机会达到目的？反正我吃完药一点也闻不到他的味道，近一些有什么关系。”

“注射型是可以让嗅觉变迟钝，但会透支身体吧。”

姚麟笑了笑，似乎是没有了反驳的力气。兰芳放软了语气，继续说：“现在就这样了，以后怎么办？”

“以后的事以后再想，走一步算一步嘛。”姚麟喃喃地说，“那个人听了，大概又会笑话我吧……” 

他沉沉地睡过去。 

古利德对此一无所知。他同拉斯特站在酒屋门前，仰头凝视着从群青沉淀至灰紫的密云暗涌，忽然回想起自己在某一刻闻到的姚麟身上的茶香。因为有且仅有过那一次，所以当时的感受再清晰，现在也只剩下模糊的印象，仿佛一个漂浮在夜空的薄荷色梦境。他说道：“什么事会让他不再是现在这样？多半是坏事吧，那样的话，还是不要发生为好。”


	4. Chapter 4

随后的几星期，整个二年级逐渐开始弥漫起过年似的、既浮躁又熏熏然的快乐氛围。修学旅行的日子临近，目的地由抽签决定，不过学生们并不挑剔，不论是在山上住宿，还是去海边露营，还是去隔壁市观览，都足够值得期待。姚麟的邻座爱德华就兴奋得不行，据他的弟弟说，他每天回家都不厌其烦地来回折腾行李箱，像第一次春游的小学生一样。对姚麟来说，这样的准备并不需要亲力亲为，因为有低一级不参与旅行的兰芳替他打点。

得知姚麟和古利德的班级将会一起前往温泉旅馆后，小姑娘简直恨不得跟着他一起去，好想办法把少爷和恼人的Alpha彻底隔开，但姚麟希望她在学校安心过好自己的生活，因此她只能作罢。她把抑制剂塞进行李的角落，严肃地告诉姚麟，携带的量是有限的，而且难保意外不会发生，所以他到时候最好远离古利德，有事要及时联系保健老师。 

姚麟老老实实地答应了，但尚在学校的日子，他仗着自己暂时闻不到气味，依旧在古利德身边打转。这段时间他开始接触到一些达布利斯的工作，不过若把校内情报分为三六九等，他经手的那些显然属于最鸡毛蒜皮的类型，比如下个月的夜间值班安排表，又比如餐厅的某份未公开菜式。 

“最多当有趣的新闻听，根本没用啊，”他一边攥着手里的乐谱给自己扇凉风，一边没干劲地抱怨着，“古利德，我也想知道财务室密码——” 

古利德像听到什么笑话一样：“呵……那里的钱是本大爷的囊中之物，怎么可能告诉你。” 

开学以来他对姚麟的印象有所改观，忍耐能力明显提高，现在已经到了能和对方谈笑自若融洽交流的程度。古利德并不觉得这是关系好的证明，但不得不承认的事实是，他一天确实有大部分时间和这家伙形影不离，而且心情并不算坏。

他们正一同前往音乐教室。姚麟本来对课外活动没兴趣，但他天生一副能驾驭各种音乐的好嗓音，遂被爱德华软磨硬泡地拉进了缺人的乐队，准备在之后的校内活动中演出。不过在旅行开始前的半周，包括爱德华在内的乐团成员纷纷告假，相较而言，坚持练习的姚麟居然成为了最有责任心的一位。 

“不过真没想到你还会弹吉他呢，你大概比我想象中的更受欢迎。”姚麟说。 

“那当然，我的虚荣心可是很难满足的，所以能出风头的东西都得学。”古利德得意地放声大笑，“不过先说好，我就只陪你练三天，说到底我可没有帮手下练习的义务。” 

“你还帮手下修围栏呢……那个啊，不如爽快地承认吧！” 

姚麟讳莫如深地凑近了些，古利德便很给面子地弯下腰来：“承认什么，嗯？” 

“你是超——级大好人。”姚麟在他的耳边说。 

“咚”的一声，这是古利德忍不住一拳敲上姚麟脑袋的声音。姚麟可怜兮兮地捂住头顶，忙不迭地说：“疼，疼！夸你还这样？好吧，是我判断出错啦……” 

两人就这么颇为吵闹地一路往前走着，时不时踢一脚路边疏于修剪的灌木丛枝叶，野花的白色花瓣细细碎碎地落了一地。不远处的田径场传来一声口哨，随后一群穿田径运动服的学生喊着口号跑过。姚麟抬头往前看了看，停下了脚步。 

“我说，从另一边过去吧。” 

“绕远路干什么？”古利德并不情愿，但低头看了姚麟一眼后，他的神色变了变。姚麟脸上没有什么明显的异样，但手因为攥得用力，骨节已经泛白。

古利德向前看去，只见不远处运动场的边缘站着一个身姿笔挺的男人，一身深蓝色西服，右眼戴黑色眼罩，是布拉德雷校长。这不是什么稀罕事，布拉德雷总是以敬业亲和的形象出现在校内各处，观摩各种学生活动。不过介于姚麟提过他对校长耿耿于怀，现在有这种反应不难理解。 

“好吧，说实话我也不想见到他，我们处不来。”古利德说。不过已经迟了，布拉德雷的头微微一偏，立刻就发现了他们的存在。他转过身招了招手，二人只得走到他面前。 

“最近过得如何，古利德？”布拉德雷开口问候道。 

“好得很。”古利德干巴巴地说。即便是对他而言，眼前的Alpha也极具压迫感，哪怕表情再和蔼，也难以让人掉以轻心。布拉德雷不甚在意地点点头，看向姚麟，依然笑容可掬：“适应新学校了吗，姚家的孩子。” 

姚麟怒视着他，没说话。他的反应与信息素无关，是单纯从内向外倾泻的情绪，是一种直白而执拗的愤懑。这样的反应显然在布拉德雷的意料之中，他居高临下地盯着姚麟，不紧不慢道：“到底还是个孩子啊。” 

“如果维护手下是幼稚的行径，那么我情愿永远都做你们口中的小孩。”姚麟沉声说，“而不是冷酷的动物。” 

“那么，就凭这样的你，真的能取得想要的东西吗？” 

姚麟半晌没有动静，忽然间近身而上，快得惊人的一拳径直向布拉德雷的面门袭去。布拉德雷纹丝不动。电光石火的刹那，古利德出手紧紧握住了姚麟的手腕，这一拳力道极重，惯性使两人的身体都微微晃了晃。 

“够了，跟我走。”古利德说。 

姚麟低下头来，没有反对，任古利德拉着他离开。重而整齐的脚步声沿着跑道再度靠近，布拉德雷平静地转过身，同向他招手的一队学生点头示意。 

古利德推开窗户，大风从外灌进音乐教室，姚麟反坐着一把椅子，下巴搁在椅背上，刘海被拂到脸侧。 

“是我不对。我冲动过头了，居然会试图袭击校长。”他闷闷不乐地说，“如果没有你，真不知道后果会怎样。” 

古利德抄手看着他：“感谢就不必了，把事情原委交代清楚就行。” 

“你不会感兴趣的，不是什么复杂的事。”姚麟嘟囔。

“你先说来听听。”

姚麟坐直了些，摆弄着手边的几张废纸，过了一会才说：“不知道你怎么想，反正很多人都觉得兰芳是我女朋友，其实不是的。” 

古利德挑了挑眉：“为什么提起这个？” 

“她是管家的孩子，是被要求从小侍奉我的佣人。”姚麟说，“你也会觉得奇怪吧？明明同样是孩子，因为出身的缘故就要服侍别人。所以我没有把她当作可以任意处置责罚的手下，而是彼此照顾的亲人。” 

“这不是挺好吗。” 

“我们从小习武，家人对她的要求更高，时常让一些客人和她比试或指点几招。客人看她年纪不大，多半敷衍过去，只有那个疯子……要是那天我在就好了。” 

姚麟咬了咬嘴唇，继续说道：“旁观的人告诉我，他一剑剑把她逼到场地的边缘，说如果她再后退就不配留在我身边，他有什么资格说这话？总之那个傻瓜就拼命跟他缠斗起来，明明马上就要跌出场地，却硬是往前迎去，那把剑来不及收回，重伤了她的手臂。救治并不及时导致伤口感染，最后她只能换上义肢，至今还很痛苦。” 

义肢？古利德一愣，回想起来，那个黑发少女的右手确实有些不协调，如果仔细观察很容易就能明白这一点，但他从没有放在心上。

古利德发觉，自己一直在刻意忽视兰芳的存在感，却也不明白真正的原因。他按捺住隐约的心烦意乱，说道：“真是无妄之灾啊。” 

“但我在意的不是布拉德雷的行为本身，我知道最后一击纯属意外。可是在那之后他从未道歉，还大言不惭地建议我抛弃失去价值的她，好像自己只是碰碎了花瓶，而不是伤害了一个人。他和其他的长辈一样自私而自负，从未把下人当一回事。我无法接受这一点，无法原谅他，也无法原谅我自己。” 

“在我看来，你没有错。”

“我有，因为我没有足够的力量保护别人。”

姚麟说着，朝窗外伸出手。郁郁寡欢的情绪并未在他身上持续太久，风吹拂着手掌心，明亮的光线从指缝倾泻而出，令他眯起眼睛。

“或许这只是我单方面的任性吧，但我想证明我才是正确的。你觉得我能做到吗？”他轻声说道。但两人都清楚，他并不是真的需要答案。 古利德漫不经心地拨了拨弦，醇和的声音在室内荡开。半晌之后他才说：“那种事我怎么会知道？我只知道我要是在场，我会拦住他的，哪怕要砍断他的手腕。” 

“是吗。”姚麟笑着把乐谱递给他，“也是，我们的想法总是很合得来。” 

古利德盯着乐谱弹奏起来，乐曲流利地从掌底滑出，姚麟依旧随意屈着一条腿靠在窗边的椅子上，从哼唱到完全放开声音，歌声从轻快到高亢，他专注地闭上眼睛，手指扣着节拍。 

若将微小的愿望和司空见惯的日常 

全部拥入怀中我不愿失去这一切 

即使声嘶力竭也要追求确实的此刻 

我们现已共鸣 

*这里用了麟声优MAMO的歌《Innocence》

不可思议的默契合拍并没有维持多久，很快他们都忍不住悄悄分神看向对方，于是姚麟忘记了下一句歌词，而古利德弹出了一个煞风景的不和谐颤音。两人同时被那个声音惊了一下，目光不约而同地碰在一起，又像触电一样迅速分开。他们停顿了片刻，像无事发生过一样从头开始练习。这一刻的迷茫、微妙、无措和懵懂的期望像即将振翅而起的昆虫被松树脂包裹，化作琥珀，深深沉入海水。


	5. Chapter 5

相约课后练习的几天很快过去，等修学旅行开始后，姚麟忽然从古利德身边消失了。 

温泉旅馆坐落在景色宜人的山间，大约安顿了五个班的学生，古利德跟许多人关系都不错，一直被簇拥着聊天说笑，起初并没有多想。他们班级不同，住处也不同，见不着面很正常。何况姚麟总是神出鬼没，指不定什么时候就从哪里钻出来，一下扑到他背上试图吓唬人了。

但不论是分班活动还是集体联谊，不论是普通三餐还是大胃王绝不会错过的自助餐环节，一连过去快两天，古利德连姚麟的人影都没见着。在他开始觉得不对劲之前，热心的手下们已经担忧起来。玛德尔边剥花生边说：“该不会在爬山时跌进山洞里了吧？还是被野兽袭击了？” 

“要真有这么耸人听闻的事，我们不可能不知道啊。”比多说着，抓了把花生塞进嘴里。 

“该不会在大哥这里跟腻了，自己跑去散心了吧……”多尔切特本来还想说下去，看到古利德紧绷的神色便住了嘴。古利德说：“你们知道他的房间哪里吗？” 

实际上比起责备姚麟作为跟班的不称职，古利德更想问问对方发生了什么。他沿着楼梯走上三楼，推开姚麟和他室友的房门。

屋里没人，几张床褥整洁地铺在地上，桌边堆了若干泡面和五彩纷呈的零食包装。古利德无语地想，起码那家伙的胃口还没有出问题。

他下楼和隔壁班的学生打了几场桌球，虽然是大获全胜了，但欢呼喝彩的声音却怎么都没有平常听着顺耳。古利德心不在焉地离开球桌，目光在人群中逡巡，找到一个金发的少年。 

“喂小矮子，我问你点事。”古利德说。 

“你说谁是小矮子啊？！”爱德华当即勃然大怒，飞起就是一脚踹过来。古利德随手挡了挡，继续问道：“你和姚麟住一起的吧？他这两天去哪里了？” 

“我凭什么告诉你啊？！” 

“凭我无偿陪你的乐队主唱练习了三天。”古利德不耐烦，“你说不说，不说我去问别人。” 

“好吧好吧——真是的，我都跟麟道过歉了！”爱德华理亏地叫住他，不好意思地抓了抓头发，“再说狮子同学和猩猩同学也没有去练习……”

“……你倒是好好叫别人的名字啊！”

爱德华清了清嗓子：“总之，他这两天不太想出门，做什么都在房间里。虽然跟领队老师请了病假，但身体好像也没什么异常，谁知道是怎么回事。” 

“他刚才可不在房间里。” 

“是吗？”爱德华端详他的脸色，勉为其难地安慰道，“咳，大概是去厕所了吧，别大惊小怪了。” 

古利德也不知道自己的焦虑从何而来，他走出旅馆大门，沿着建筑外围的青石板路慢慢前行。他穿的衣服对初秋夜晚来说有些单薄，但寒意完全不能使躁动不安的心情冷静分毫。他透过黑漆漆的枝叶阴影看向空中的圆月，猜测自己是否有些过分在意姚麟了。

那又如何——古利德随即想，手下向来是宝贵的私有财产，谁有麻烦就替他解决，谁被欺负了就帮他报复，谁想离开就把他攥在手心里，这不是理所当然的事吗。 

又起风了，繁密的树枝窸窸窣窣地摇动起来。风从前方沉暗的夜色中送来一阵茶香，甘苦交织，像泉水与土壤的缠绵。 

古利德的瞳孔骤然缩紧。 

他的面前是离旅馆有段距离的仓库，宽敞而寂静，厚重的铁门隙着一条窄缝。推门而入后会发生什么？他没有想，也没有余地想，远远快过思维的本能控制了行动。锈掉的门轴发出刺耳的声音，他向里走了两步，对上一双熟悉的眼睛，潮湿的眸光闪过一丝狼狈，微微上挑的眼角像初春舒展的柳叶。

古利德张了张嘴，一时发不出声音。 

若真要回溯，古利德其实早已隐约意识到姚麟的身份，只是姚麟从来不提，他也就一直没有去确认，这是他尊重别人的方式之一。时间一久，他几乎就要默认姚麟是最寻常不过的Beta，可是曾经的气味他怎么也无法忘记，那段已然模糊的记忆仿佛蛰伏在暗处的害虫，时不时就要出来叮咬他一口，告诉他这个人没有那么简单。如今古利德终于能够摆脱这种似是而非的困惑，他明白姚麟无疑是一个Omega，并且正濒临发情期。 

姚麟正蜷在仓库囤放软垫的角落里，轻轻说道：“是你啊，看来瞒不下去了。”

他还认得人，这起码能证明他尚有一丝清醒。但他的状态看起来很不好，清秀的脸烧得通红，呼吸像濒临窒息一样凌乱。 

发情期，这是一个对年轻人来说充满危险和诱惑的名词。它可以在无限的难挨中被药物冲释而过，可以在短时间的放纵后留下旖旎的回忆，更可以让信息素冲昏头脑，让人做出事后懊悔的决定。古利德的脑子很乱，但并不糊涂，他没有经历过类似的情况，但他清楚留在这里的后果。他转身走到门口。 

“你要做什么？”姚麟用不平稳的声音问道。

古利德皱眉，真希望对方不要再多说什么。他已经受到了过分香甜的信息素的影响，肌肉偾张，喉咙干渴，胸口火烧火燎。他的身体向来韧拔强劲坚不可摧，打架时很少有人能伤他分毫，但如今他正在抵御的是无形的对手，是让人神魂颠倒的美妙气味，是攻无不克的自然法则，他不再有往日的自信。 

“当然是去找保健老师，在那之前你给我好好待在这里，听懂了吗？”古利德的声音低哑得可怕。 

“没用的，那只是徒增羞辱。”姚麟摇摇头，“抑制剂对我已经完全失效了，否则我也不会躲来这里。” 

古利德错愕地回头。大约因为姚麟此前一直掩饰得太完美，他完全没想到对方的情况会这么糟，显然已经在失控的边缘。他艰难地吞咽一下，问道：“如果我没来，如果没有人来……你会做什么？” 

“自己熬过去。你看，我准备了两升盐水，起码不用担心脱水的问题。”姚麟微弱地笑了笑，“但果然还是有点太难熬了啊，所以过来帮我一下好吗？别人都说这很容易。” 

“之前躲着我的是你，现在让我过去的也是你。”古利德咬牙切齿地说，“你现在不清醒！” 

“真要说还不是怪你！”姚麟的反应顿时也激烈起来，声音甚至有些委屈，“本来离你远点就没事了，可是不知道哪里出了问题，现在已经完全不对劲了……还不是因为你太好闻、又完全不知道收敛！” 

他的指责令古利德十分无力：“不早点跟我说，我怎么知道你会在意这种事啊！”

“你还要在那边站多久啊？难受死了……”姚麟的声音微弱下去，“大概我真的做错了，我从一开始就不应该留在你身边……”

最后那句话令古利德无来由一阵怒火中烧，鬼使神差地转过身，等回过神来时，姚麟已经坐在了他的怀中，双手扶着他的手臂，不住地在Alpha的颈间嗅闻，动作小心又克制，像在饮鸩止渴。古利德用力握住他汗津津的一只手腕，上面缠着的绷带松开，露出Omega发烫的动脉，像凿开的泉眼一样不断涌出迷人的气味。

“你想后悔吗？”古利德说，“我记得我一开始就提醒过，后悔也来不及吧？” 

“看你做得如何。”姚麟不知天高地厚地给他一个挑衅的眼神，但侧头露出的那段洁白脖颈却极温驯，“给我一个临时标记而已，不会要你命的。” 

古利德忍无可忍地按住他的后脑，狠狠一口咬上他颈侧搏动的腺体。 

“呜……古利德、我……”陌生的感觉显然远远出乎姚麟的意料，他没法再逞强，断断续续的嘶哑低吟带着哭腔，细长的手指攥紧古利德的衣服布料，很快又脱力地松开。被刺破的皮肤涌出几丝血液，古利德匆匆舔了一口，随即再次咬下去。 

像吃到没有熟透的果实一样，一时间脸颊都酸透了。唾液与血液中的信息素飞快地混合纠缠，随后而来是前所未有的原始的感官冲击，陌生得几乎令人困惑。过载的大脑一片空白，说是下一秒就要死去的感觉也不为过。略微清醒一点后，他感到姚麟正在他怀里发着抖，与他交叠的大腿根部逐渐传来湿意，他得竭尽全力才能阻止自己去细想那是什么。他试探性地抬起手指，穿过光滑的发丝，安抚对方滚烫的后背。姚麟埋在他怀里动了动，不经意间压到Alpha的勃靐起，古利德翻了个白眼，掐着腰把人拽开。他不想跟谁擦枪走火，好在信息素引起的生理反应就像一场低烧，并不是无法忍耐，而且总能不治而愈。

古利德没标记过Omega，年轻的人生中没有任何一段经历能够作为参考，告诉他你情我愿的临时标记应该是怎么样的，他只能在一切大致平定下来后，颇为尴尬地搂着自己不省心的麻烦跟班，在两人完全融合的信息素中屏着呼吸，手掌贴着对方的额头试探温度。

不知道过了多久，姚麟身上的冷汗终于干透了，体温恢复正常，呼吸也归于平静，甚至闭着眼睛在古利德的腹肌上蹭了蹭。在古利德几乎以为他睡着了时，他忽然开口道：“果然很有效果……谢谢，我感觉好多了。” 

效果。自己听起来就像某种大型的人形抑制剂，古利德不确定是否要收下这份谢意。他看着姚麟脖子上清晰的咬痕。下口太重，那片皮肤上除了血迹还有青紫的淤痕。 

“你不介意？”

“不，是我提出的要求，你才是该介意的人。之前很多话没过脑子，如果冒犯到你，我很抱歉。”姚麟摇摇晃晃地站起身来，古利德下意识地伸手去扶，但被轻轻推开。 

姚麟说：“你可以一个人先回去吗？” 

“你留在这做什么？” 

“收拾东西，整理衣服，最重要的是不能和你一起。”姚麟嗅了嗅自己的手腕，“我现在气味和你完全一样，被人发现误会就大了。” 

“这不是误会，是已经发生的事实。”古利德指出。 

“但也不是一下就能解释清楚的事，对吧？” 

“随你便。”古利德哼一声，锐利起来的目光直视姚麟，“不过先说好，我可不会像做贼心虚的傻子一样，假装一切没有发生。” 

“请帮我保密……作为交换，之后我随你发落。”姚麟无奈地笑道，“让我跑腿也好，跑圈也好，直接赶我走也好，我咎由自取。”


	6. Chapter 6

古利德皱眉看着他。热潮平复下来的姚麟又恢复成了平常的样子。温柔的声音。好整以暇的笑容。但在现在的古利德看来，这些不过是自我保护式的掩饰罢了。有着这样严丝合缝蚌壳的Omega其实并不难以琢磨。这个人倔强又自尊，脆弱却鲁莽，缺心眼似的在他的生活中横冲直撞，以为他总会容忍和原谅。

古利德心里很不痛快，不过姚麟的提议并不算坏，他没道理拒绝。 

“走了。”他于是挥了挥手，“你自己注意点。” 

古利德独自回到旅馆，淋浴冲洗掉身上的气味和躁热，然后辗转反侧了半宿。好在他住在一楼僻静处，单人间，倒不会惊扰到谁。 不管他愿不愿意，某些画面都在脑海中不断重复播放。姚麟苍白的皮肤，柔顺的背脊。身体不乏流畅紧致的肌肉，从头到尾却都是软绵绵的。唇边呵出热气，黑暗里小兽般的湿润眼神。与此同时，古利德止不住地想，如果今晚走到仓库门口的不是自己，事情又会怎样。 

如果是另一个人，姚麟是否也会这样？坦然地邀请，无辜地挑逗，不计后果地索要一个临时标记，事后语气轻松地讨论保密和报酬。如果站在他面前的是一个笨拙、莽撞甚至用心险恶的Alpha，姚麟会遭受什么？

好不容易在这些念头的折磨下入睡，他开始断断续续地做梦，恍惚地看到满树的青色果实，看到陌生的曲折公路，看到姚麟分开双腿骑在他的身上，汗湿的长发散乱披在肩膀上，起伏间传出黏腻的鼻音。古利德在空前绝后的悚愕中惊醒，口干舌燥，心乱如麻。他认命地解决了下半身迫切的生理问题，然后彻底失眠了。 

古利德从来不会为自己做过的事感到心虚。单纯的发泄欲望并不会令他产生罪恶感，临时标记的事同样如此。不过是举手之劳，对象也称不上特别。他从来不觉得自己对姚麟有什么想法，因此以为自己能够处之泰然，也是这么在对方面前表现的。 

可事实似乎并不是这样。人几乎能够控制自己身体的一切——行为、思想、冲动，唯独无法控制梦境。古利德能够坦然面对一次举手之劳，但这种梦就是另一回事了。 

“虽然大哥戴这个很帅，但今天是阴天啊……”次晨，有手下说道。古利德不太想搭理他，但向来心细的玛德尔走了过来，径直拿掉了他的墨镜。 

“果然，好重的黑眼圈！”她惊呼道，“你该不会和隔壁班那些人通宵打游戏了吧？”

古利德嗤之以鼻：“怎么可能，何况他们根本打不过我。”

“说起来，大哥昨晚是去找新人了吧？找到了吗？”多尔切特问道。

他向来关心成员，并不知道自己正哪壶不开提哪壶。古利德顿了顿，还是回答道：“找到了。”

“那，怎么样？”

古利德沉默了。什么怎么样，难道要说实话吗？他快发情了，我咬了他，然后做了一个该死的春梦？这时有人从他们身后走来，声音懒洋洋的：“早上好——”

姚麟看起来不太精神，但收拾得很清爽，缠在脖子上的绷带妥帖地遮住了咬痕，大概用喷雾控制过，身上并没什么特别的味道。

“麟！”大家惊喜道，接着自然是一番问东问西。古利德的余光向后瞥去，两人心照不宣地对视一眼，于是瞎编胡侃的事就交给姚麟了。 

尽管看上去相安无事，但两人之间的信息素联结远远没有消退，姚麟仅仅是站在那里，都会使古利德的身体萌生靠近的渴望。心理上的煎熬则更甚，因为在那个不可告人的梦之后，古利德难免会在见面时感到单方面的别扭。好在短暂露面之后，姚麟又远远地避开了他，这让他多少好受了一些。 

晚上，篝火烧烤持续到将近午夜，学生们终于吃饱闹够了，搬着烤架回到旅店。古利德心不在焉地和众人道别，前一天几乎没睡，回到房间时已经十分困倦，但挥之不去的某种预感作祟，他始终无法合上眼睛，也不明白自己在等待什么。 

就这样不知道过了多久，透着月光的窗户忽然传来一声响动。不知是因为场景过于惊悚还是荒谬，古利德像凝固了一样没有出声也没有动作，连呼吸都快忘记，看着那副雪白的脚踝在窗棱下晃了晃，接着一寸寸往下滑，出现了细长的腿部和窄瘦的腰。浸在月光中的姚麟一手抓着头顶的栏杆，一手推开窗，就这么跳进了古利德的房间。 

本能般的动作十分敏捷，但姚麟的脸上却是一副梦游似的懵懂神情，连眼睛都不怎么能睁开，就这样迷迷糊糊地爬上古利德的床，缩进他的怀里。 

明明一整天都不想看到姚麟，但在这时，古利德却无法赶走这个不速之客。他想起以前不知谁说过，刚被标记的Omega十分脆弱，安定类的抑制剂不再起作用，需要Alpha信息素的抚慰才能安心。 

“看来难受的不止我一个啊。”古利德低声说。 

姚麟并没有应答，他的呼吸已经很匀称，连睫毛都一动不动。古利德撇嘴笑了笑，靠近他温暖的颈窝，嗅到对方熟悉而安稳的气息。这一晚他睡得很沉。 

醒来时已经窗外的阳光已经十分刺眼，姚麟仍然蜷在他身边，头枕着他的手臂安静地熟睡。古利德还没有做出什么反应，房间门突然被推开了，玛德尔说：“大哥，你今天起得也太晚了，一会儿还要——” 

她倒抽一口凉气。 

她连步退出房间，砰的一声关上了门。 

古利德头疼地按了按眉心：“你给我回来。” 

玛德尔再进来时，俨然是一副喜极而泣的表情：“原来如此，我总算知道这几天你们是怎么回事了。大哥，你终于恋……” 

古利德打断她：“事情不是你想的那样。” 

“不用否认了，这可逃不过女人的第六感，而且眼见为实……” 

古利德无奈：“本大爷什么时候说过谎了？” 

玛德尔叹气：“好吧，那大哥你来解释一下，麟为什么会睡在你的房间、你的床上、你的怀里？” 

就在这时，被子里的人动了动，姚麟慢腾腾地醒过来，睡眼惺忪地抬头看了看四周，意识到现在是个什么状况后，一下子就呆住了。他素来有种浑然天成的淡然气质，如今睁大眼睛耳根通红，古利德顿时觉得有趣：“怎么，现在才知道害羞了？” 

“我、”姚麟难得舌头都打结了，“我确实记得我下来找你的事，但我以为那是在做梦。” 

古利德好笑地捏了捏他的鼻子：“你看看是不是梦？” 

姚麟两手捂住发烫的脸颊，哑口无言良久后，才闷闷地开口道：“丢脸的事还真是一件接一件啊。” 

“无意打扰，虽然不知道你们在说什么……”玛德尔小心翼翼地开口，“但现在可以告诉我了吗，你们的关系？” 

姚麟一愣，随即故作轻松地笑起来：“这个啊，其实只是——” 

古利德突然伸出手，紧紧捂住了他的嘴。

姚麟被迫仰倒在他的胸口上，含糊地发出了大量不满的抗议，但古利德比他强壮太多，不论他怎样扒拉都不为所动，他只好安静下来。古利德带着些玩味看了看他，随即像是做出了什么决定，表情变得严肃。 

“他会是我的男朋友。”古利德指着姚麟说。 

突如其来的定义比起表白更像是什么作战宣言，但古利德并不在乎。

一直以来让他古怪、烦闷、乃至于无所适从的，不过是对另一个人的好感而已，像不可名状的薄雾般弥漫在心中，看不真切却无处不在。对手下的寻常占有欲根本解释不通，眼前的人是特别的。一旦于某个契机明白这一点，所有难以启齿难以解释的迷惑便都云开雾散，接下来要做的事，他再清楚不过。 

姚麟难以置信地看着他。 

两人在这件事上明显有很大分歧，但玛德尔已经喜出望外地离开了，并没有注意到这一点。空气安静了半晌，姚麟从床上一跃而下，边摇头边后退。 

古利德微微一笑：“虽然是很唐突，但你这么聪明，不可能不明白我的意思。” 

“这样不对。”姚麟靠上门，一副随时准备落荒而逃的模样，“隐瞒身份，过量用药，找你临时标记，都是我的过失，我可以道歉，但你不能就这样……” 

“你错了。”古利德说，“那些都是你的自由，没什么好道歉的。同样的，追你也是本大爷的自由。” 

“……你不能因为一时脑热就做出这种决定。” 

“我只是终于意识到了我想要的东西，并决定采取行动。” 

“不可能，你大概是被临时联结影响了理智，误会了什么。”姚麟说，“我可是你的手下，这么随便就下手也太没有操守了。”

“没有不可能的事。我一点也不随便。”

“人人都知道你身边的Omega换得比衣服还勤。”

“总会有Omega自己自作主张地黏着我，我可没真的和谁在一起过。说起来，你是最黏人的那个。”

姚麟看起来很想在自己脖子上来那么一下。他艰难地说：“反正你贪得无厌，为什么不接受他们的好意。只有一个人你怎么可能满足。”

“真幼稚啊，麟。”古利德说，“感情可不是什么随便的欲望，要认真对待才行。” 

“那么就去找值得你认真的人！”姚麟负隅顽抗，“为什么偏偏是我？” 

古利德开始觉得这样的辩论毫无意义。他站起身来，一步一步向姚麟走去。他无意用信息素施压，但姚麟动摇的精神显然招架不住迫近的Alpha气息，身体几欲下坠。古利德及时箍住他的腰，有纹身的那只手抬起他的下巴。姚麟的身形比他小一圈，整个人都被笼在了阴影里。

“你说了这么多有的没的，偏偏没提最管用的拒绝理由。给你个提示好了。”古利德得意地露齿而笑，“你喜不喜欢我？” 

他说得没错，如果真的一点意思都没有，拒绝其实并不算难。姚麟瞪着他，不假思索道：“我才——” 

话音戛然而止。古利德低头堵住了他的嘴，这一次是用嘴唇。 他们的嘴唇重重撞在一起，柔软，温热，有些许的疼痛。没用舌头或牙齿，亲吻只是呼吸交融之下简单而短暂的轻吮和摩挲，但掩饰不住浓重的欲望。姚麟很快侧过头，不住地喘息着，再也说不出一个字。古利德抚摸他的下颚线条，不依不饶地吻在侧脸上，又凑近他的耳根。 

“考虑一下吧，和我在一起有那么困难吗？”他低沉的声音有些许戏谑，“不会要你命的。” 

哪怕是姚麟，在这种时候也做不到滴水不漏地回应。他依然说不出话，好在终于摸到门把手，飞也似地离开了。古利德没去阻拦。他在原地站了那么一会儿，突然像力气被抽走了一样，仰面瘫倒回那张床上。

“啊啊可恶，我这是怎么了……”

他双手用力按着自己的脸，由于一时忘记了呼吸的方法，肺部隐隐作痛。

尽管刚才把紧张掩饰得很好，但事实上，此前从未有任何人、任何事让他如此如临大敌。在姚麟面前还没怎么样，人走之后顿时成了这幅样子，古利德心想自己简直逊毙了。他盯着天花板，开始寻思自己会不会搞砸了什么。但他明白就算时间倒流成百上千遍，自己也还是做出相同的事情。他丝毫不觉得后悔，而且远未满足。


	7. Chapter 7

“我完了。”姚麟面无表情地陈述道。

“什么？”爱德华疑心自己听错了，放下游戏机扭头看去。姚麟依旧保持着回房后的状态，睁着眼睛一动不动地躺着，刚才是他这个下午说的第一句话。爱德华不由得有些忧心忡忡：“你不会真的生病了吧？”

“没那回事。”姚麟说，“算啦，刚才的话当我没说。”

“那就好。”爱德华说着，一把掀开他的被子，“晚上大家最后泡一次温泉，你别不去啊，以后这可是青春的美好回忆！”

“你太夸张了爱德……”

姚麟称不上情愿，但旅行眼看就要结束，还一直窝在房间确实说不过去，便答应了下来。露天温泉池说实话相当不错，宽敞的水面蒸汽腾腾，浮着摆有果汁的托盘，旁边茂盛的植物传来幽香。新鲜的泉水温度颇高，很快就泡得人浑身发烫，这时靠在边缘光滑凉爽的圆石头上就行。爱德华在水里窜上窜下地和同学泼水玩，姚麟没什么兴致，就只是在角落里边喝饮料边眯着眼睛出神。

身体上冷热交织的感觉很容易令他联想到之前的夜晚。那时他头脑的一部分冷静地应对着突如其来的状况，另一部分正濒临失控地发狂。他躲在仓库的角落里，身体发出大量令人费解的混乱信号，他难受得要命但又束手无策。门被推开时他的心也跌入谷底，有那么一瞬他握紧了手边的裁纸刀，如果来的人有一丝歹念，他一定会毫不犹豫且不计后果地使用它。

但他随即闻到来势汹汹的香气，深邃性感中带着隐约的傲慢，像从容不迫吞噬光芒的月食。没有抑制剂阻碍，他从未如此清晰地感受那个人的信息素，他知道自己再也忘不掉了。

明明已经做好了下狠手进行抵抗的准备，但看到是古利德，绷紧的神经就立刻松懈了下来。姚麟无暇计较自己为何如此轻易地交付了信任，就鬼使神差地决定留下他。

姚麟的想法很简单，他的发情期向来是安然无恙地用药度过，断然是吃不了苦的。比起一个人在漫长的潮热中煎熬，不如去尝试传说中快速高效得多的办法。他被Alpha的犬齿叼住脖子时足够坦荡，因此并不觉得屈辱，反而是当下的状况让他如同身陷囹圄。他的头脑向来好用，如今却被一个吻搅成了浆糊，分明有重要的事情要考虑，但怎么也想不出所以然。

一大杯果汁喝完，姚麟站起身来，披上浴衣。爱德华跟着他上到岸边：“你又要回去了吗？”

“是啊，不好意思。”

“切……真拿你没办法。”爱德华想了想，好心地拿起自己的外套披到他身上，然后扑通一声又跳回了水里，丢下一句响亮的“别感冒啊，嗓子哑了可不行！”

“谢啦。”姚麟发自内心地说。

他走进走廊，不料经过楼梯口时，正好碰上朝房间走的古利德。对方看起来刚打过桌球，短发汗湿，领口松散，修长的两指间夹着块球拍。姚麟不知怎么的感到些许晕眩，正想溜之大吉，却被一把拽住了。Alpha的目光在他光裸的胸膛上打了个转，随即危险地停留在那件红色外套上。

爱德华是一个Beta，要不然就是还没有分化。他的衣服上没有什么多余的味道，只有一点柔顺剂的香气。但古利德明显很不悦，低声说道：“脱掉。”

换在平时古利德说什么姚麟就做什么了，但现在他只觉得哭笑不得：“可是，我为什么非要听你的？”

古利德阴沉沉地说：“你可以不听。”

他的信息素骤然变得浓烈且具有攻击性，姚麟神经紧绷，身体却软下来，颈边的伤口火烧火燎似的发着烫。古利德不费吹灰之力就把他推进了自己的房间，勾起一边嘴角：“你看起来很不妙。”

姚麟捂住口鼻，但这并没有让他感觉好一些。

或者说，感觉实在是好过头了。

“这是作弊。”姚麟控诉道，“你不能用信息素要挟我……明知道我抵抗不了。”

古利德挑眉：“我向来不守规矩。”

“深有同感。所以，你现在要做什么？”

姚麟的声音有些防备。他被熟悉的Alpha信息素诱导，身体已经开始不稳定，能够清晰地感受到自己的体温和心率正如何快速升高。冲动与不安并驾齐驱，他正对自己的身体失去控制。古利德若有所思地打量着他，问道：“今天吃过药了吗？”

姚麟咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

“那也没关系。”古利德说，“没必要。”

他不由分说地按住姚麟的肩膀，把那件外套远远地扔到一边，手指挑开湿透的绷带，将它一圈一圈地从Omega的脖颈解下。前天的咬痕算不上新鲜，但依旧很明显，盘踞在光洁细嫩的脖颈上，像一个另类的纹身。古利德的呼吸喷在上面，姚麟僵了僵，没有挣扎，伸手抱住对方结实的后背。

分明不应该。

他模模糊糊地想着，感受到Alpha尖利的牙齿一点一点埋进皮肤，无意识地扬起下巴，贪婪地呼吸。

几乎无法思考，只想不管不顾地骑上Alpha劲瘦的腰。好在被古利德锢在怀里无法动弹，不然指不定又做出什么丢人的事情。

和第一次的仓促凶狠不同，这次的临时标记漫长又细致，甚至有一些耳鬓厮磨的旖旎。古利德松口时，姚麟身体的躁动已经平定，不过依然有些脱力。古利德满意地闻了闻姚麟现在的味道，露出一个痞气的笑容：“随时欢迎你使用我解决问题。”

“……这本来就是你故意制造的问题。”

“我才不管那个。”古利德抚开他额前的几绺发丝，又道：“之前让你考虑的事，想清楚了吗？”

姚麟避开他暧昧不明的目光：“我还需要时间。”

古利德嗤笑：“我以为你不是优柔寡断的人。”

“你自己不也说过，感情不是随便的事。”

“真麻烦啊，那么就再给你一周。”古利德用自己的外套裹住姚麟的背，又说：“你最好快点想清楚。这是我给你留的余地，不是退路。”

他的外套很暖和，有一圈绵软的毛绒领，姚麟歪着头蹭了蹭，淡淡地说：“可是古利德，或许过了这一周，等你不再被费洛蒙影响，你就不会喜欢我了。”

“你说我只是心血来潮？”古利德的动作顿了顿，“你在挑衅我。”

“放松，我只是提出了一种可能性，免得你后悔。”

“你只是一直在自我否定。”古利德不客气地说，“为什么？”

姚麟垂眼笑了笑：“失陪了，大哥。”

他灵活地闪身而出，方才两人之间的剑拔弩张短暂得仿佛一场错觉。

次日，载满学生的大巴徐徐开进学校停车场。旅行时间称不上长，但由于预想之外的波折，回到学校不由得有恍若隔世之感。姚麟拖着行李向前走了几步，坐在树下长椅上的兰芳抬起头，立刻朝他跑来。

“您没事吧？”

“哪会有事，我每天都有跟你发信息啊。”姚麟笑道。

“不亲眼看到，怎么会知道您是不是在应付我？”兰芳说着，将他翻来覆去地检查了一番，犹不放心，“您有和那个Alpha保持距离吧？”

“当然。”说罢，姚麟下意识地抿了抿唇。

不管怎么样，他确实努力过了。但愿兰芳看不出他的愧疚。

新的一周开始了。达布利斯的外墙被成员合力粉刷过，阳光照在上面，显得熠熠生辉。古利德刚要出门时，原本趴在垫子上的狗叼住他的裤脚，不舍地摇起尾巴。古利德朝它伸手，结果又被舔了一巴掌口水。玛德尔走来递给他湿纸巾，随即压低声音说：“大哥，还没有追到手吗？我要帮你保密到什么时候……”

“我可没让你保密。”

“如果在这个阶段就告诉大家，惊喜感会大打折扣嘛。”玛德尔喜滋滋地说，“对了大哥，不管麟怎么样你都不要着急啊，没问题的。”

“是吗？”古利德大笑起来，“你倒比我更有信心啊。”

“当然啦。”她骄傲道，“我从第一天就觉得你们有戏，这也是女人的第六感。”

第一天。

第一天他在巷子里捡到姚麟，对方给他留下了又蠢又烦人的第一印象，但现在回想起来，只觉得心情变好了些，同时不由得怀念起一开始被对方毫无顾忌死缠烂打的日子。古利德不喜欢沉湎过去，也完全不是个善感的人。这样的体会对他来说十分陌生，但并不算坏。他勾着嘴角摇摇头，往球场走去。

楼下传来响亮的哨声，随即爆发出一大阵热烈的欢呼。姚麟靠着天台栏杆望过去，看到不远处的篮球场外站了不少人，大概又有什么练习赛。他伸了个懒腰，转身对兰芳说：“还真是吵啊——我们换个地方看书好了。”

“不……”兰芳的下巴埋在围巾里，声音细弱但坚定，“我就想在这里。”

姚麟一愣，再度望向球场，只见古利德穿着荧光运动服走到了场边，正随性地舒展手臂热身。

“也是呢，欢呼声这么大，不可能没有他。”姚麟眯起眼睛，神色复杂。

古利德不经意朝这边转头。明知道他不可能看到自己，姚麟还是退了两步，盘腿坐在天台的地面上，自己都禁不住腹诽这种心虚的举动。兰芳看他一眼，不说什么，继续俯在围栏上看球赛。古利德运球如飞，假动作信手拈来，势不可挡地闯过阻拦他的躯体和手臂，纵身跃起扣篮，人群再度发出尖叫。他笑容爽朗地撤身，和队友一一碰拳。

看了半晌，兰芳开口道：“爷爷说过，不能让您随便和学校里的Alpha走得太近。”

姚麟温和地问：“怎么又提起这个了？”

兰芳攥紧栏杆：“但是，如果少爷真的想和谁在一起，我不会阻拦的。”

“啊……”

“我，我希望少爷能快乐。”

姚麟立刻听懂了，轻叹一声。不管愿不愿意承认，和古利德一起的日子确实是他最快乐的时光之一。

“你不用操心太早，我还不知道我有多喜欢他。”他望着天说，“我一开始接近他只是为了争取机会，现在这样，真是本末倒置啊。”

“如果您觉得辛苦，就转移注意力，做点别的吧。这样感觉多少会好一些。”

“这是在回避问题。”

“我觉得有时候，回避能让人想得更明白。”

姚麟沉思片刻，点点头，抬起手臂碰了碰她的手。隔着手套，能够感受到金属独有的光滑和冷硬。

他说：“我欠你很多。”

“您不欠我什么！”兰芳涨红了脸，声音不由得提高，“我没有资格干涉少爷的想法，但我已经，不想您再为我自责了！”

“很多事换别人大概早就放下了吧，但我做不到。”姚麟含笑摇摇头，“我就是这样的人。”

大风吹动秋末单薄的树枝，天台上未经打扫的落叶在气流中打旋，发出阵阵吡剥的脆响，球场上的人声变得模糊起来。


	8. Chapter 8

不论如何，兰芳的建议不是没有道理，于是姚麟开始把精力完全用在和达布利斯无关的事上。一连几天，在校时他像被钉在了教室座椅上似的哪也不去，放学后则投身于乐队排练和各种聚会，回家倒头便睡。

然后他明白了兰芳的意思。他无法像忘掉一场梦一样将悬而未决的事抛之脑后，越想回避，问题越会变得面目清晰、挥之不去。哪怕清闲片刻，与古利德有关的记忆都会无孔不入地涌现，豪爽的笑声和低沉的调侃，颈部的剧痛和双唇的触碰。此类种种，几乎要将他从内而外撕裂开。

更何况古利德本来就是存在感极为强烈的人，平时想不注意到都难。每每他们在教室走廊或校园某处相遇，那双绛紫色的瞳孔总是似笑非笑，若即若离地注视着他，那是无声的提醒。

时间转瞬即逝，又一个周末即将到来。腺体上的咬痕渐渐愈合了，加之开始正常服药，姚麟不再能远远闻到古利德的信息素，却隐约开始怀念。显然Omega的身体已经对此甘之如饴。

当初贪图轻松时，就该想到今天。

姚麟坐在桌前转笔，看着窗外的积雨云，微微叹息。

“你又叹气了。”爱德华拿鼓槌敲了敲姚麟的脑袋，一屁股坐到他身边的椅子上，“你最近很不对劲，想和我说说吗？”

姚麟合上习题册，笑道：“原来这么明显吗？”

“你不要一脸无辜了，我又不傻。”爱德华抱怨。坐在后座的阿尔冯斯附和道：“如果麟你既不到处乱窜，也不黏着古利德同学，那么肯定有问题。”

姚麟嘟囔：“原来你们对我的印象是这样的吗……”

爱德华又道：“可古利德不是你朋友吗，之前你不在那个人还挺担心你，外套也是他帮你还给我的。你们什么时候闹掰了？”

“没闹掰，也不是朋友。”姚麟随口解释，“他是我老大，给我放了个假而已。”

“这样啊，”爱德华将信将疑，“那，那你难不成是失恋了？”

他伸手越过姚麟的胳膊，翻了翻他的抽屉。里面放着一沓尚未拆封的情书，足以证明他有多受欢迎。爱德华既羡慕又不忿地嘟囔道：“是谁能让你失恋啊？”

“没有那种事，”姚麟忍俊不禁，“不过告诉你们也没关系，实际上我被人表白了。”

“这对你来说不是司空见惯的事吗？”爱德华支着腮帮子说，“喜欢就答应，不喜欢就拒绝，再简单不过了。”

“正因为不方便拒绝，才会烦恼。”

阿尔冯斯奇怪地问：“为什么一定要拒绝呢？”

爱德华回想起来：“啊，说起来之前有女生当面找上你，你这家伙也是一口就回绝了，一点机会都不给别人留。非得这样不可吗？”

姚麟苦笑：“和别人发展亲密关系总是令我不安。”

“不安？”

“我时常想起我的父母，他们因为利害关系联姻，朝夕共处生下那么多子女，但从我记事起他们就貌合神离，用难以想象的手段勾心斗角。当然还有别的原因，总之我一直没法用那种方式走进别人的生活。”

至于别的原因，大体也是那么回事。姚麟作为富裕家族的Omega，从小便有太多不怀好意的Alpha试图接近他。而家庭也将他看作有价值的工具，一切抚养和教育都是精打细算的投资，为的是在恰当的时候将他安排给恰当的Alpha。

于是随着年纪增长，他通达了人情，学会了斡旋，同时也对所谓感情敬而远之。在那个凡事都惹人生厌的环境待久了，他早已明白自己志不在此，终于选择离开。

他天生性格热情，身边从来不乏亲近的人，但他无意为谁越界，也不觉得会和谁有好结果。那颗软弱又拖累人的，忍不住想依赖和屈服的少年心脏，他总想把它关紧了，藏起来，好像那是潘多拉的盒子。

“是心结吗……”阿尔冯斯小声说。

“听起来很愚蠢，不过大致就是这么回事。”

爱德华抓着头发冥思苦想，最后说：“但试一试又有什么关系？如果实在觉得不合适受不了，逃跑也来得及。而且阿尔，你也这么觉得吧，这家伙根本——”

阿尔冯斯点头：“麟你这个样子，根本就是喜欢那个人，喜欢得要命啊。”

姚麟怔怔地看着金发的两兄弟，半晌后理屈词穷地把头埋进手臂里：“就算你们那么说也……”

“嘿嘿，好啦好啦！”爱德华却窃笑起来，活脱脱一条不怀好意的金色鳄鱼，“那么心理辅导时间结束，八卦时间开始！快点交代吧，那个人到底是谁？”

“啊？喂，别这样啊爱德——”

“求饶也没用，劝你从实招来，不然别怪我不客气！”

接下来好一阵捶摇抓挠，阿尔冯斯也不阻止，显然这位礼貌的优等生也十分好奇真相。“你要是不告诉我是谁，我就不给你带午饭！”爱德华大声要挟着，吸引来不少目光。姚麟招架不住，走为上策。

没想到出门刚一转弯就迎面遇到古利德。和平常一样，神采奕奕的Alpha身边围着不少学生，半个走廊都热闹非凡。古利德瞥了他一眼。姚麟的脚步不偏不倚，一直走到走廊尽头的饮料贩卖机前，才若无其事地勉强站定。

但还没来得及买些什么，古利德已经独自跟了过来。他站在姚麟身后，往机器里塞两枚硬币，选了草莓牛奶，出货口咣当响了一声。

古利德说：“我已经足够耐心了，但你这家伙比我想象中的还要冥顽不化。”

姚麟俯身拿起那盒饮料：“你说得对，犹豫这么久，真不像我会做的事呢。” 

“等这么久也不像我做的事。”古利德说，“所以够了，不管你怎么想，我要你继续待在我身边，从现在开始。”

姚麟欲言又止。古利德微微一笑：“之前你不是说了随我发落，那么从今往后不许躲着我，这是我最低限度的要求。怎么，想食言吗？”

如果实在觉得不合适受不了，逃跑也来得及。

爱德华的话在姚麟脑海中响起。

可万一他不想逃跑呢？

姚麟知道一段正常的感情应该是怎样的。他所见的大部分人既无意愿也无条件长相厮守，他们的关系有始有终、来去自如，即使有标记存在也可以通过医疗手段切断联系。万一他明知手握利刃也不想放手，最后变成自己都讨厌的样子，那该怎么办才好。他那么喜欢古利德，又总是贪心，这种事就算发生也不意外。

但他同样不想再这样瞻前顾后，无谓抵抗。

“嗯。”姚麟说。

“嗯什么嗯，没头没脑的，几个意思？”

“我是说，我可以试一下。”姚麟抬起头，“和你交往。”

古利德十分意外地眨眼，眉头微微舒展，随即勾起嘴角：“突然想通了？”

“事到如今，如果还做不到直面自己的内心，那我也不配证明和取得别的东西了。”

“……我就喜欢你这样坦率。”

“别高兴太早了，我这个人贪心不足，患得患失，不能容忍自己的东西少一分一毫。” 姚麟小声说，“如果你不喜欢我了，我不知道自己会做出什么。”

古利德像是接受了什么挑战一样，眼神沉暗了几分：“正合我意。”

走廊在另一边，有人远远地呼喊道：“大哥，饮料你还要买多久啊——”

“我还有事跟他说。”古利德大声喊过去。

他转回头，低声对姚麟说道：“你知道吗？我现在就想亲你。”

他的目光向下逡巡。姚麟的下唇中央有一道浅浅的凹，上唇有一点翘，天生就带着笑意。古利德尝过那两片嘴唇，知道那是什么味道。迫近的信息素带着些意味深长的挑逗，令Omega的呼吸变得困难。姚麟笑道：“喂，我还不习惯这么坦白，有点难为情啊。”

“你现在脸皮这么薄了？”古利德痞气地挑眉，理直气壮地看着他，“因为太想，所以才要说，谁让我忍了这么久。”

“……拜托你继续忍着。”姚麟脸颊微微发红，“这个场合完全不合适吧。”

“作为表白场所确实挺差劲的。”古利德说。他们四周墙面的颜色沉闷，瓷砖上蒙着灰尘，贩卖机颜色浮夸的指示灯单调地闪烁着，背后还不断传来嘈杂的人声。他拍了拍姚麟的肩膀：“所以作为补偿，下次你得在合适的地方，好好把‘我喜欢你’说给我听才行啊。”

他说完便扬长而去，姚麟在他身后心如擂鼓，深呼吸几次，这才匆匆跟上对方高大的背影。

接下来的半天，他重新做回了尽职的跟班。他们的关系改变了，但和此前相比好像又没变太多，因为今天古利德不凑巧的太忙了。一周即将结束，找他有事的人不少，还有球赛，他们几乎没空单独交谈。下楼时姚麟心猿意马地看着Alpha的侧脸，叫了一声：“古利德，有事跟你说——”

“什么？”古利德自然而然地弯下腰凑近他。于是在人来人往的走廊，姚麟用手稍微掩着，啄了啄古利德的耳根。

这是他第一次主动亲昵，大概是不轻易示人的一面。古利德眼角一抽，脑中陆续闪过好些危险又下流的念头，脸上尚且绷着：“刚才是谁说场合不合适的？”

姚麟笑眯眯地说：“有什么关系，反正又没人看见。”

“没人看见就能胡来了？”

“是啊。”

姚麟心安理得地点完头，倏地被古利德拉紧了手臂往前拽，被迫加快了步伐。大事不妙了，他顿时紧张起来，迟疑地指了指身后：“喂古利德，球场在那边。”

“我知道。”古利德皱眉，“闭嘴，还有时间。”

五楼以上有很多用作周末补习的空教室，这个时间并没有人。他拉着姚麟走进其中一间，大力合上门。

“好吧，现在没什么能让你停下了。”姚麟认命地嘟囔。

古利德放肆地笑起来，把他抱到窗边的课桌上坐下，双手捧起他的脸颊，俯身吻上微启的嘴唇。

呼吸在两人之间的空气中升温，姚麟的手指陷在古利德的短发中，对方近在咫尺的英俊面孔令他有些心虚地闭紧眼睛。

起初生涩的试探并未持续多久，Alpha与生俱来的本能很快让这个吻变得更加熟稔和激烈。尖利的牙齿毫不怜惜地啃咬柔嫩的下唇，舌尖强势地长驱直入，暗示性质地舔舐敏感的黏膜。口腔被完全而彻底地侵占，却如同久旱逢甘霖一般无法抗拒、难舍难分，好像他们生来就该如此。感情被压抑、沉寂、酝酿了太久，和这一刻比起来，曾经的所有犹疑、试探和等待都愚蠢而不可饶恕。

这就是恋爱的感觉吗？姚麟模糊地想。

他们都还没有学会在接吻时换气的方法，很快就憋得难受，唇瓣短暂地分离喘息。姚麟还想说些什么，又被古利德按回去亲得噤了声。他不甘示弱，无师自通地用力纠缠Alpha的唇舌，直到满意地听到对方变得粗重的喘息声，原本单方面的征服变成了不相上下的较量。湿润又下流的亲吻交换着两人的信息素，带来的感觉陌生而强烈，那是年轻的男孩从未直面过的一触即发的渴求，彼此情动不已，彼此狼狈安抚，亟待填补的空虚轰鸣巨响。

姚麟能隔着布料感受到Alpha腿间坚硬的热度。不加掩饰的直白情欲。他呜咽一声，放任古利德宽大的手掌伸进他的上衣里。

“你说你看到有人进去？”

走廊上，拉斯特看了看身边的小学生，又看了看眼前紧闭的教室门，不知为何心底涌出一阵不妙的预感，完全不想推开它。

“快点履行职责吧。”塞利姆举起钥匙，“如果是小偷之类的就不妙了。”

他踮着脚把门打开，火热的空气扑面而来，两人都不约而同地呆住了。不过拉斯特很快恢复了她一贯的理智，非常镇定地抬起手，捂住了塞利姆的眼睛。

“放手，我又不是小孩子！”小学生立刻高声抗议。

窗台边的两人显然也被吓了一跳，姚麟手忙脚乱地从对方身上爬下来，古利德则直接扭头破口大骂：“你们他妈来这里做什么？！”

“塞利姆想和我一起巡逻。”拉斯特从容地举起那串钥匙摇了摇，“顺便一提，不该来这里的人是你。”

塞利姆面无表情地说：“擅自使用教室不合规定，做出在教室偷情更是违纪，再怎么说也是父亲提拔的学生干部，你太胡作非为了。”

“那种规矩我从来没有放在眼里。”古利德说，“讨好他老人家是你们的事情，我就不瞎操这个心了。”

一高一矮两个人嘴上互不相让，拉斯特则走近姚麟，上下打量他一番，语气促狭：“我早知道你们会有一腿，但容我好奇，你看上了他哪一点？”

姚麟笑而不答，目光冷冽。虽说刚被打断时显得狼狈，但此刻在女性Alpha面前，他慢条斯理地整理自己的制服，举手投足间半出鞘的锋芒若隐若现。古利德也在这时朝他走去，手掌充满占有欲地扶住他的腰：“我们也该走了，离他们远点，麟。”

“还以为你记不起时间了。”姚麟看向他时笑得温和无害，简直像只在特定的人面前收起爪牙的兽类。接着他客气地补充道：“再见啦，两位。”古利德则头也不回，揽着他径直离开了。

“真难以想象，他也有被Omega迷得七荤八素的一天。”

拉斯特红唇轻撇，伸手推开窗户透气。古利德的信息素和她的不对盘，闻多了头疼。相比之下，空气中若有若无的Omega信息素则怡人得多，沉郁而不失甜美，也难怪古利德会被吸引。

“沉迷感情是愚蠢的行为，但如果他因此失去竞争能力，对其他人也算是好事一桩。”塞利姆的语气透着与年龄不符的傲慢，“父亲的继承人只有一个，我不希望是他。”

拉斯特摆弄着手中的钥匙，若有所思：“但愿。”

乌云积压了大半天，傍晚时终于落下瓢泼大雨。姚麟在音乐教室排练完，有些发愁地看着天气。爱德华头顶外套离开时问他：“没关系吗，麟？”

“没事，我等雨小一些再走。”

等了一会儿，雨并没有变小，不过收到了意外的短信。姚麟揣着手机走到一楼，看到独自靠在大厅玻璃墙边的古利德，他笑起来：“你怎么知道我没带伞？”

“不管你带没带我都会找你。”古利德摸摸他的发顶，“好不容易闲下来，当然要送你到车站。”

两人同打一把伞，一边闲聊一边向校门走去。伞檐飘起的水雾模糊了视线，地上溅开的积水沾湿了制服裤脚。古利德伸手将姚麟半边身子搂在自己怀里，这样姚麟的单肩包也不至于在雨伞边缘被淋湿。

“再过几天你就演出了，真好啊。”古利德说。

“哪里好了，我可是很紧张的。”

“你总跟小矮子一起，我会受不了的。”古利德不爽地说，揽着他的手臂紧了紧。

“不是吧，这就开始吃醋。”姚麟忍不住揶揄，“下一步是不是要把我接回家住了？”

“你以为我不想吗？”古利德顿了顿，轻轻拨开姚麟的刘海。道路上零星几个学生行色匆匆，没人注意到一把刻意压低了的伞停在路边。

他们吻得太专注，直到被忽略的伞渐渐往姚麟那侧倾倒，大雨浇到古利德的背上，两人这才如梦初醒地分开，慢腾腾地走出了校门。

姚麟的衣袖已经湿透呈半透明，手臂冰凉，但比起这个，从嘴唇处传来的感觉更加鲜明。灼热，刺痛，像被火苗烧燎过。古利德垂眼，抬手摸了摸他红肿湿润的嘴唇：“抱歉。”

“你真的觉得抱歉吗？”

“一点也不。”

“我就知道。”姚麟扬起嘴角，那是一个纵容的笑容，几乎令古利德喉咙发紧。车站近在咫尺，他说：“好了，你也快回家换衣服吧，别着凉了。”

“麟。”古利德看着他，“和我一起回去吧。”

姚麟愣了愣，眼神中似乎有些不确定。地面微微震动，列车在雨声中呼啸着驶过。古利德移开视线，艰难地补充道：“不想去就直说，我可没强求。”

“你看起来好紧张。”姚麟说。

“啊啊，这不是当然的吗！”心跳乱七八糟的，古利德几乎要发火了，“我从来没邀请过Omega！”

姚麟忍着笑说：“我真是你的第一个？”

“第一个，也是最后一个，满意了吗？”

姚麟张了张嘴，结果不合时宜地打了个喷嚏。他揉着自己的鼻尖说：“啊，我真的得走了。”

古利德还没来得及失望，胳膊就被一把挽住。姚麟笑着催促道：“你住哪里？走快点，我可不想感冒……”

雨势渐渐小了，落日半沉在黄昏天际的余晖里。


	9. Chapter 9

古利德的公寓距车站不远，只有一个人住，户型称不上宽敞，但实用至上的室内陈设十分简约，风从半开的窗外吹进来，显出种突兀的空旷氛围，但没人在意这个。两人连灯都来不及开就倒在床上，他们无言地对视半晌，然后心照不宣地接近，触碰，将白天在教室里被打断的事情继续做了下去。  
古利德吻姚麟柔软的嘴唇，轻车熟路地将湿冷的衣服和绷带从他身上剥下来，指尖抚过细致的皮肤，像在四处播撒火种。Omega骨肉匀亭，细腻的皮肤下是薄薄一层肌肉，手感很好，没有什么多余的脂肪。腰侧则稍微有点软肉，十分好摸，古利德爱不释手地多捏了两把，姚麟立刻嗤的一声笑起来。他的身体禁不住这样的撩拨，不但觉得痒，还变得十分敏感。于是笑声很快止住了，他从喉咙里发出难耐的低吟。分明不在发情期，Omega进入状态的身体还是开始了本能的叫嚣，想品尝更深刻的快感，想被彻底地填满和贯穿。一直以来一味抑制的生理反应决堤洪水般势不可挡，他几乎快被冲垮了，只能像抱住浮木一样拥紧古利德肌理分明的背部。  
“古利德……”  
Alpha的身躯年轻有力，宽阔的胸膛传来高热熨帖的体温。姚麟在亲吻的间隙短促地叫他的名字，腰部不安分地扭动，下身更紧密地和对方贴合，热液从股间渗出。古利德明显被他的反应取悦到了，舌尖从他的嘴里撤出，吻落在被唾液沾湿的下颚。  
“说出来，麟。”  
姚麟的睫毛颤动，被吮咬蹂躏得发烫的嘴唇无意识地追逐对方的气息，蹭着Alpha的唇角轻声呢喃：“我喜欢你。”  
他说了好几遍，世界上再没有比这更甜蜜的咒语。古利德因欲望扩大的瞳孔呈现出动魄的纯黑，阴茎隔着裤子硬得发疼，情难自禁地在对方潮热的腿间顶弄。他不止一次推开过眼前气息甜美的Omega，但他清楚地明白在内心深处，自己一直想要他，想得要命，此刻更是如此。姚麟是他唯一的解药。他终于将要拥有这个人了。再让他退让或忍耐，他真的会被欲火挫骨扬灰。  
他的舌尖抵住姚麟完好如初的颈侧，忽然想起了什么。“你喜欢我哪一点？”他问，“你没有告诉她，但我很好奇。”  
腺体被舔舐的感觉太好，姚麟的双眼泛起湿意，目光介于清澈和迷离之间，在古利德的面庞上游移。  
“全部。”他轻声说，“我想要你的全部。”  
哪怕摆出予取予求的姿态，这个人仍然有着占有一切的野心。有那么一瞬古利德几乎手足无措，既想粗鲁地征服和掠夺，又想将对方搂在怀里爱惜。他在高涨又混乱的情绪中低笑出声：“反正都是我的东西，你想要就都给你吧。”  
“那么……让我成为你的东西。”姚麟抬了抬下巴，将脆弱的咽喉完全呈现在他眼底。古利德从不知道这个人原来如此擅长火上浇油。  
他急不可耐地把两人的裤子随手扔到地板上，双手从姚麟的腰下滑到臀部。和纤瘦颀长的肢体不同，少年的臀部丰润挺翘，早就湿透了，宛如一枚多汁的蜜桃。古利德大肆搓揉了一番，指尖沿着湿滑的粘液痕迹一路滑下，从突起的尾椎到下陷的穴口。他顿了顿，屏着呼吸探进一个指节，Omega的身体比想象中的更加火热顺滑，紧致湿润的内壁绵软地吸附着他，根本不需要多余的扩张。手指探到更深处时，古利德的肩膀猛然传来一阵刺痛。姚麟一口咬住了他，弹起的上身如弯曲的琴弦般颤抖着，不肯发出声音。  
古利德捏着他的下巴让他躺回床上，安抚地揉了揉他的后颈：“别怕，叫出来。”  
“唔啊……嗯……”姚麟压抑着尖叫，发出几声难耐的气音。手指的抽动更加剧烈，陌生的快感清晰又鲜明，他下意识地并拢腿，但古利德不由分说地提起他的膝盖，将柔韧的两腿绕在自己的腰上，粗大的阴茎抵在他的臀缝里。  
“你想要这个吗，嗯？”  
他太大了，姚麟从来没见过如此惊人的尺寸，想都没想过。心口怦怦乱跳，穴口却毫无危机感地抽搐起来，跃跃欲试地想把那根东西吞到底。古利德插在甬道里的手指显然感受到了这点变化，看向他时的火辣视线犹若实质，姚麟觉得自己都快被烧穿了，窘迫地别过脸，声音有些哽咽：“……你快点进来！”  
“我会轻点，照顾好你……”古利德抽出手指，亲了亲他的脸，“但我不会停下。”  
阴茎膨胀的顶端挤进穴口时，两人同时发出了叹息般的呻吟。他们的身体契合得要命，柔软的甬道很快就被插到底，褶皱的穴肉收缩翕张，完全裹住了那根庞然大物，古利德爽得脑仁发疼，咬着牙克制着狠干的冲动，扣着姚麟的腰小幅度地抽插起来。  
“哈、你下面好紧……真会吸。”姚麟的身体生涩但又彻底地容纳了他，古利德低喘着赞叹，阴茎搅动得更加用力。  
“呜……我才，嗯、我才不想知道那种事……！”姚麟上气不接下气地说。他前面硬得快要射了，后穴却软成一滩水，敏感的内壁被反复戳弄，过载的快感一波波涌向四肢百骸，几乎让他眼前发黑。古利德忽然重重地挺腰，阴茎深深刺到初尝人事的生殖腔口，姚麟无助的呜咽忍都忍不住，令Alpha怜惜地拥紧了他，像哄小孩一样拍了拍他的背。  
“抱歉，忍耐一下吧……我想做点更过分的事情。”  
“什么、啊，等、等等……古利德！”  
炽热的阴茎完全抽了出去，不等来不及挽留的空虚肉穴反应过来，又狠狠干到了深处。古利德大开大合地操了起来，完全凭借本能索取着Omega的身体以满足自己无止尽的欲望。令人意乱情迷的信息素在空气中肆意纠缠，姚麟很快就被操到了高潮，小腹上洒满自己的精液。他的腿软到勾不住古利德的腰，无力地张开着，承受对方愈发剧烈的冲撞，湿淋红肿的穴口不断发出响亮又淫糜的水声。古利德分神抚慰Omega垂软下来的阴茎，直到它再次挺立肿胀起来。  
“舒服吗？”他撞向令姚麟颤抖不已的敏感点，拇指按在对方的唇边摩挲，“需要我手下留情吗？”  
姚麟眼角发红，泛着泪光，明明一脸快受不了的表情，嘴上却逞强道：“用力、再用力一点……”  
“你不说我也知道……！”古利德觉得自己正在失控，他恶狠狠地咬在姚麟的下唇上，口中传来的血腥味又让他于心不忍，用舌尖反复在伤口舔吻。姚麟抱着他的脖子，不得要领地挺腰迎合他的侵犯，长发凌乱地搭在肩上，床架被激烈的交合动作摇晃着不断作响。  
“啊啊，那里、那里不行……呜！”  
古利德快被他的反应弄疯了，锢着他的胯用力往上顶，龟头一次次撞在柔韧的腔口，逼出姚麟的一声声啜泣。没有处在发情期的腔口紧闭着，却因为不间断的刺激而开始收缩，向外渗出一小股热流。古利德被那一小圈紧致的肌肉嘬吸着，阴茎又涨大了一圈，他近乎残酷地死压住姚麟的身体，进行最后的冲刺。  
姚麟被干得失神，泪水无声地从眼角滑下，肉穴被尽情享用着，痉挛着绞紧了滚烫的巨物。他张开嘴唇，大口呼吸着Alpha摄人心魄的信息素，很快就因为一记又深又重的顶弄到达了高潮，前端射出稀薄的体液，骤然缩紧的甬道深处再度涌出淫汁。古利德深埋在他体内的阴茎抽动着，同时射了出来。他扳过姚麟的脸，两人气喘吁吁地深吻。他感到姚麟仍在不断落泪。  
他从姚麟身体里抽离，伸手打开壁灯，在骤明的光线下，他能清晰地看到不断溢出白浊的穴口以及遍布Omega身体的青紫指痕。近乎惶恐的愧疚感从心底油然而生，他为姚麟拭去那些泪水。  
“怎么哭成这样……难受吗？”他轻声问。姚麟握住他的手指，摇了摇头。  
“我只是……不满足。”  
他的唇瓣比古利德掌背的纹身更加鲜艳，软舌从其间伸出，从指根舔到指尖。勾缠，吸吮，轻咬，细长的眼睛微阖，煽情又天真。古利德的呼吸停顿了几秒——或许十几秒，直到他意识到这是又一个邀请。  
他抽出被含湿的手指，探到Omega的大腿内侧，刮下不少浓稠的精液。“麟。”他用残存的理智警告，“你已经被我操得一塌糊涂了。”  
“我不在乎。我需要那个，我想感受更多。”  
“这么贪吃？”古利德好气又好笑，同时又欲火中烧，“你倒是考虑一下自己的身体能不能承受啊。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”姚麟任性地反驳，“你难道不想让我满足你吗？”  
没有经验时还不知深浅，如今尝过甜头食髓知味，哪里经得住Omega一而再再而三的诱惑。古利德无可奈何地翻过姚麟的身体，按着他披散长发的后背，早就再次勃起的阴茎就着之前的湿滑体液再度插了进去。后背位让硬物一下就干到了极深的地方，姚麟立刻发出了舒爽的呜咽。  
古利德不再像第一次那样专注于下半身的操干，他的双手在Omega汗湿发热的柔软身体上游走，饶有兴致地探索着对方的反应。当他碰到胸口出坚硬挺立的乳首时，身下人发出了拔高的惊喘，小穴一下夹得更紧。古利德不会放过这点反应，他用力搓揉着姚麟单薄的胸乳，指尖打着转捏按那对敏感过分的乳首。姚麟的哼叫变得甜腻，肉穴不规律地翕动着，被他玩得又快要高潮了。古利德一边耸动腰部抽他最舒服的地方，一边低下头，在他白皙的后背上吮出一个个吻痕。  
“古，古利德……”姚麟脸蹭着床单断断续续地开口，像在撒娇一般的语气，“我想……看着你。”  
他的一条腿立刻被古利德抬了起来，软绵绵的身体被一把翻回来，阴茎尚且嵌在腔口处，穴心被彻底旋磨搅动带来的快感令他眼前发黑，回过神来时自己的阴茎顶端已流出了些许清液，耳边传来Alpha野兽似的粗重喘息声。  
古利德的手臂肌肉隆起，表情在极致的欢愉中微微扭曲，汗水从冒着青筋的额角滑下，落在姚麟的脸庞上。他的Alpha正沉醉于他的身体，这样的认知让姚麟满足得无可复加。他的适应能力太好，哪怕射过几遍快被榨干了，也能很好的跟上古利德的节奏，腰部扭动迎合，本能地向对方求欢。  
“……我要咬你了。”古利德在他耳边嘶吼，并非询问而是直截了当的预告。姚麟的身体因为兴奋而瑟缩着，在对方的怀中拼命点头。Alpha凶狠地咬破了他的腺体，感受这种刺激分明不是第一次，却带来了前所未有的快感。阴茎结严丝合缝地嵌在腔口，体内又酸又涨，他被古利德灌满了。  
尽管没有进行实质性的标记，但他们的气息已经彻底地融在一起，像糖浆拌入热牛奶一样顺滑无阻碍。古利德将阴茎抽出来，躺在姚麟身边，让他靠在自己怀里。Omega被翻来覆去地做了好几遍，明显已经体力不支，瘫软在一片狼藉的床单上一动不动，身上布满被欺负过头的痕迹，比任何隐秘的幻想都更下流。古利德垂眼看了他很久，决定至少要帮他好好清理干净。但刚一起身，他的腰就被姚麟抱住了，对方的语调近乎委屈：“别走……古利德。”  
尽管不知道他那根深蒂固的不安全感从何而来，古利德还是立刻心软地一塌糊涂。  
“我哪也不去，”他吻了吻对方挺秀的鼻尖，“所以，就多依赖我一些吧。”  
姚麟笑起来。古利德揉了揉他汗湿的额发，伸手横抱起他，向浴室走去。


	10. Chapter 10

古利德提着一大袋食物回到了公寓，因为还不了解姚麟最喜欢吃什么，他什么都买了点，袋子颇沉。已经起床的姚麟循声而来，喜形于色，先挑出一串热腾腾的关东煮塞进嘴里，接着把别的食材搬到料理台上简单加工，剩余的放冰箱，然后开始热牛奶，一串动作行云流水。他睡了很久，精神恢复得不错，长发梳在脑后扎成一团，袒露出修长的脖颈上一片斑驳，古利德看在眼里，觉得心里好像被羽毛挠过。 

家庭。古利德很少想到这个词，现在不但想到了，还感觉自己变得前所未有的完整。不同于终于拥有某样贵重物品时的感受，他此刻的愉快更像是找回了什么念念不忘的旧东西，尘埃落定。

“怎么不往身上缠绷带了？”古利德说着，坐到床脚处。变得格外粘人的Omega立刻也捧着块蛋糕挪到他身边，打了个呵欠：“没用了。”

“啊？那玩意儿难道有过什么用吗。”

“绷带可以物理性地降低感知能力。”姚麟屈指碰了碰自己光滑的手腕，“为了抵抗Alpha的气味我下了不少功夫……但现在用不着了，你的气味都成我的一部分啦。”

古利德大笑：“让你前功尽弃，我是不会补偿的。”

“反正我也不亏。”姚麟坏笑着伸了个懒腰，“唔，腰好酸。很能干嘛古利德——”

古利德当机立断，按住他的手臂，把惹火的Omega压倒在床。“喂喂，奶油摔到床单上了！”姚麟笑着拿额头顶他。

“随便了，反正也要拿去洗。”古利德说完，吻上他甜蜜的嘴唇。姚麟被亲得喘不过气，一个劲咬他的嘴角：“哈、我可不想再做了，嗓子会哑的！”

“那你倒是自觉一点，勾引的举动给我适可而止。”

“因为古利德的反应总是很有趣啊。”姚麟理直气壮地说着，眼角眉梢笑意盎然，“我好喜欢。”

“……我刚才的话你不要装没听见啊！”

黏黏糊糊好久，总算吃完了早饭，姚麟这才开始仔细观摩起古利德的公寓。不知为什么，他把注意力完全放在了书架上，正一本一本地翻找着什么。古利德问：“你找什么？”

“色情杂志啊。”姚麟搜索未果，又趴到床边往床底看，“一般来说Alpha高中生总会藏那么两本吧！”

“我没有，就算有我也用不着藏。”

“真遗憾，我还想看看你的理想型……”姚麟鼓着脸颊爬起来，“是不是那种大胸Omega。”

他上身套着古利德圆领衫，下身穿着古利德的短裤，对他来说尺寸都太宽大了，一双长腿在Alpha面前晃晃悠悠，很快就被一把抱住屈起，坐在了恋人怀里。古利德把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，伸手在他胸口处按了按。

“你想向那个方面努力也未尝不可。” 古利德贴着他的脖子笑出声，灼热的呼吸喷在皮肤上，“我可以帮忙。” 

姚麟闭上了嘴。 

不论这一茬，古利德房里的书其实意外的相当多。课本和杂志也有，但更多的是与普通学生绝缘的商科读本，里面张牙舞爪的标注字迹倒挺有古利德的风格。姚麟合上书页，望向古利德：“要不是你一个人住，我会以为这是家长看的。”

“也差不多。”古利德说，“那个人让我学，我就抽空学了点，放假还得去他的公司实习。”

“你的养父？”

“是啊，否则他不会给我提供生活费。我们都不做亏本生意。”

“挑选孤儿，抚养教育，安排进学生组织，还让人学这种大部头。”姚麟沉吟，“他想培养继承人？” 

“嗯，这确实是一目了然的事。”

“有闲钱投资私立学校，他的财产大概很可观，你不想当继承人吗？”

“想。”古利德承认，“谁会不想？但我也不是非要他的财产不可——的确很多，但还不够多。”

“好吧，确实是你会说的话……”

“况且我从小不听话，还爱惹麻烦，他会对我满意才怪了。”

“哦？有多麻烦？”

“抽烟喝酒，打架翘课，偷开他的车还出了车祸。”古利德握住姚麟的手，掌心收拢，摩挲他的指节，“还和Omega做了。这么一来，没被我打破的禁令也不剩多少了。”

“你要是在我家，大概会被打断腿。”

古利德拍拍他光滑的大腿：“你的腿好好的，看来在家很听话了。”

“是啊。”姚麟笑，“目前为止，和你在一起是我做过最叛逆的事情。”

“是么，你爸妈知道了会怎么样？”

“其实也不会怎么样。我对他们而言只是个Omega，怎样都好但必须嫁对人，他们还不如兰芳关心我。”姚麟耸肩，“说到这个，昨天我发消息告诉兰芳我不回去，她的反应超激烈……”

“哈？总觉得没好事。”

“如果她找上你，要好好讲道理啊。”姚麟笑吟吟地勾住他的脖子亲他一口，“要是敢欺负她，我绝对会找你算账的。”

“……你这什么表情，未免太凶了吧。”

其实不论被提醒与否，古利德都会把姚麟的亲友当自己人的，这是他一贯的作风。但他显然低估了姚麟对兰芳的重要性。星期天的傍晚，学校的体育场已经搭好了舞台设施，大型音乐演出即将开始，四处都是拿着汽水和荧光棒的兴奋学生。古利德刚走进学校就被兰芳堵住了，久违地开始头疼。

他真不太知道面对一个怒气冲冲质问自己的女孩子，该如何好好讲道理。

“你怎么能就这么把少爷留在你家啊！”

“他自愿的。”

“你都对少爷做了什么？！”

“该做的都做了。”

“你、你厚颜无耻！”女孩儿肉眼可见地涨红了脸，一副恨不得宰了他的样子，“少爷好不容易下定决心和你在一起，你怎么能这么快就……你该不会是在玩弄他吧！”

“喂，你冷静点。”

“Alpha果然都不是好人！”兰芳的眼里浮起了雾气，快哭出来的表情，“我鼓励过少爷，如果他因此被人伤了心，我不知道该怎么谢罪才好……”

古利德听完却笑起来，拍拍她的肩膀：“多谢。”

兰芳不太理解他的反应，疑惑抬起头来：“唉？”

“你会鼓励他，多少是相信我的吧。”

“别，别自作多情了，要不是少爷真的很苦恼，我绝对会让他离你远远的！”

古利德不置可否，继续说：“看你这样我就知道，他之前一定被照顾得很好，所以我才道谢。我不会伤害他，放心好了。”

“怎么可能放心……！我暂时先放过你，但你要是敢欺负少爷，我绝对会找你算账的！”

“你们还真是默契啊，连说的话都一模一样。”古利德放声大笑，“连我都要羡慕了。”

“再怎么说也是一起长大的……”兰芳说着说着，声音微弱下去，也不知道是开心还是不好意思。过了一会儿，她才别扭又吃力地开口道：“刚才是我失礼了……请不要因为仆人这样，就对少爷产生什么不好的印象，他是我见过最无可挑剔的人。”

“啊啊，我不会在意的。”古利德用指节敲了敲她的头顶，又说，“况且他都说了多少遍了——你可是重要的家人啊。”

说完他大步朝体育场走去，兰芳站在原地，半晌之后低下头来，捧起围巾擦了擦眼角。 

天色渐晚，萧索寒风吹拂着露天的舞台，但音乐带给年轻人的热度只增不减。古利德一直走到了台前的人群中，色彩变幻的追光灯穿透浓重夜色，大型音响传出的鼓点震动地面敲击耳膜，欢呼叫喊在这里此起彼伏。气氛在姚麟他们的乐队上台时到达了顶点，学生们聚集到舞台下方跳跃和挥舞手臂，大片的荧光像被磁石吸引的碎片。姚麟在台上的气质和平时完全不同，或低吟或嘶吼，或与成员抵掌互动，或抓起台下高举的手背轻吻，收放自如又酣畅淋漓，像是有用不完的精力一样满足着观众的要求唱了一首又一首，让人如何不为之疯狂。他平时谨慎，服饰又遮住了咬痕，几乎没人知道他是Omega，可许多人看起来仍然充满痴迷和渴望。比起姚麟闪耀夺目的模样，古利德更难以忍受这种狂热的目光。 

在学生们意犹未尽的尖叫中，台上的人终于结束了演出，喧嚣尚未褪尽，古利德已三两步重重跨上舞台，脚下扬起一地花瓣和闪粉。他在所有人交汇的视线中拿起话筒。

“你们可以喜欢他。”古利德说，“但他只属于我。”

扬声器将他的话响亮而清晰地传给人群的每一个角落，在不计其数的八卦议论和起哄尖叫爆发之前，古利德一把将姚麟拦腰扛到肩上，径直往后台走去。

他走到没人的地方，姚麟在舞台上时的狂热还未褪去，一路笑得直喘，捶了捶他的背：“真高调啊。”

“我就是想让所有人知道。讨厌吗？”

“不讨厌，因为我也正有此意。”姚麟说，“你以为我不在乎那些对你想入非非的Omega吗？我没那么大方。”

他轻巧地从古利德的肩头翻到地上，踮起脚吻了吻Alpha衣领下的锁骨。古利德喉结滑动，牵住他的手十指交握，拇指缓慢地抚摸虎口处的皮肤。

远处传来引擎发动的声音，混在嘈杂的人声中微不可闻。片刻之后，古利德瞥见一辆几乎融在夜色中的纯黑汽车，副驾驶的车窗徐徐升起，其后有一抹淡金色发顶，像融化的盐粒般很快消失在视线中。只一愣的工夫，那辆车已经开走了。

“怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”

两人四目相对，姚麟尚处在亢奋状态的双眸很亮，含着狡黠的笑意与快要满溢出来的迷恋，古利德愿意被这样的目光注视到天荒地老。姚麟缓缓开口，生怕对方听不懂似的一字一顿：“还有时间……你不想对我做什么吗？”

舞台前的人群还在沸腾着，玛德尔猛捶罗亚的胳膊，差点弄翻了可乐瓶：“看见了吗听到了没有，喂喂，大哥直接冲上去把人扛走了，他们在一起了！惊不惊喜意不意外？”

罗亚淡定地任她摇晃：“惊喜也许有，但完全不意外啊。”旁边的诸位成员纷纷附和：“是啊，早就觉得会有这一天了。”

“啊？”玛德尔惊呆了，“大哥追麟的事应该只有我一个人知道才对？”

“虽然我不知道，但我知道他们在一起时总有种不容忽视的暧昧气氛，让人插不进嘴。”

多尔切特补充：“而且他俩闻起来也越来越像。”

“有一天我看到大哥特别自然地抓着麟的手玩游戏机，心想这不会不方便吗。”比多挠头，“后来我换了个思路，就想通了。”

“哈……原来我那不是直觉而是常识吗……”玛德尔挫败地捂着胸口坐下，罗亚拍拍她的肩头，语重心长：“他们高兴比什么都好，何必在意这些？”

第一朵烟花在体育场上空升起时，姚麟磕磕绊绊地闯进洗手间，骤然亮起的紫红焰光照亮隔间的窗棱。古利德把他按在门上深吻，手掌驾轻就熟地在前胸和腰际挑逗，惹出一阵高高低低的轻哼，尾音有些许沙哑但愈发勾人。古利德低头舔他的喉咙：“还叫得出来吗？”

“唔……我有润喉糖来着。”姚麟说着还真摸出了一块，剥开包装纸塞进嘴里。不等他含完，古利德就按捺不住地再次吻上去，亲吻带着信息素的甜蜜和草药味的清香，糖块从一个人的舌尖滑到另一个人的舌底，被口腔的湿热融化大半，最后不知道被谁咽了下去。姚麟软软地靠着古利德的前胸：“有点饿了啊……”

“这里可没别的东西喂给你吃。”古利德邪邪地笑起来，拉住姚麟的手向下牵，满意地看到他瞬间红透的脸。Alpha勃起的硬物相当可观，姚麟迟疑地摸上去，手指沿着冠状沟描摹，试探性地上下套弄，耳畔传来古利德性感的鼻息。他的膝盖顿时有些失去力气，索性蹲了下来，鼻尖正好凑在了挺立的阴茎前。是Alpha的情欲的味道。强悍，灼热，侵略性十足又好闻得要命。他舔了舔嘴唇，张嘴将肉棒含了一截进去。

就算后穴毫无阻碍地感受过它的滋味，用嘴还是第一次。但姚麟学得很快，舌尖像品尝棒冰一样在顶端打转，仔细地舔弄褶皱的部分，随即仰头尽力吞吐，用手圈住含不下的根部撸动。古利德喘了一声，不由得挺腰让阴茎在喉咙更深处小幅度抽动，手指握紧他脑后的长发。Omega的口腔和下面的小嘴一样湿热美妙，水嫩灵活的软舌时不时扫过茎身敏感的青筋，带来的快感几乎让人颤栗。

古利德低头垂眼，能看到姚麟颤抖的眼睫和因缺氧泛出的泪花，脸颊一侧不时被顶得鼓起，含不住的晶亮涎液从精巧的下颚滑下。他的心脏轰鸣着，在沸腾的费洛蒙中叫嚣着对这个人的欲望和爱意。“麟……”他低声呢喃着，摩挲Omega肿胀的嘴唇，“已经可以了。”

姚麟把阴茎吐出大半截，嘴唇恋恋不舍似的依然包裹着顶端，含混地说：“不是说了要喂我吃吗……”

他大胆地用舌尖抵住顶端的小孔，口腔用力吮吸，古利德低吼着在他嘴里射出来，他这才后知后觉地往后躲，白浊的精液零星喷在他的脸侧。仅仅是用嘴被操了一次，Omega不知饕足的后穴就已淫荡地湿透。他不住地吞咽着，手指伸到身后褪下长裤，掰开自己的臀瓣，嘴唇贴着Alpha依然硬挺的阴茎说：“怎么办，我好像更饿了，哥哥……”

这个人绝对是故意的，古利德无比确定这一点。他一把将姚麟拽起来，贴着他的耳廓威胁般开口：“Alpha可以是彻头彻尾的禽兽，你也稍微有点危机感吧。”

“我才不怕。”姚麟说得掷地有声，“你想怎么做到可以。”

演出大概还在进行着，玻璃微微振动，场馆上空此起彼伏的烟火时不时照亮逼仄的隔间，空气滚烫甜腻，像火炉上冒着气泡的糖浆，溺在其中即便窒息也是甜蜜的折磨。过了不知道多久，姚麟坐在古利德的大腿上哭喘得厉害，双手交叠着环住对方汗津津的脖子，无比识时务地示弱求饶起来：“呜……不要了，已、已经不行了……”

“刚才还求着我要，现在就反悔了？”

“不是，嗯啊！但……”

“这是你自找的，麟。”

古利德的精力好得惊人，姚麟被掐着腰上下操弄，高潮了好几次，全身都瘫软脱力了，还有知觉的只剩下滑腻敏感的后穴，阴茎抽出时酸痒难耐，干进去时立刻一阵酥麻，穴肉在黏腻的水声中自发地裹缠火热的茎身，引得硕大的龟头不住地往隐秘的腔口钻，把肉穴深处插得汁水淋漓。能不能被喂饱不知道，现在这个状况根本是快被吃干抹净了。姚麟努力地试图自救，摆动臀部想让Alpha快点射出来，古利德在他不老实的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，又是一顿狂风骤雨似的抽插。

门外却在这时传来一阵不合时宜的脚步声——不，来上厕所是很正常的事，像随意泄欲的动物一样在这里交欢才是不合时宜。姚麟吃力地捂住自己的嘴，竖起耳朵听外面的动静。那是几个Beta学生，他们并没有发现某一个隔间的异状，径直走向便池边放水边闲聊。姚麟刚松了一口气，火热的阴茎却并不想给他喘息的工夫，重重顶在穴心。他吓了一跳又爽得要命，差点咬到自己的舌头，狠狠瞪了古利德一眼，可惜湿漉漉的眼神毫无威慑力，反而更加激起了古利德性格中恶劣的部分，令Alpha坏心眼地在他体内搅动个不停。

Omega神经紧绷，又羞又怕。愈发浓烈的信息素、不绝于耳的细微水声、深处源源不断的刺激，这一切的感受都变得更加强烈和清晰。小穴一阵收缩啜咬，被结撑开挤满了，温热的湿液浇在龟头上，肉棒随即搏动着将一大股精液灌进腔道。古利德按下马桶按钮，响亮的冲水声盖住姚麟怎么也忍不住的呜咽。

此刻的自己并没有被欲望支配。古利德隐约想着。自己做了欲望的主人。

外人的脚步声渐渐远去了，姚麟躲开古利德的吻，凶巴巴地用牙齿咬他的唇峰和下巴。“我讨厌你。”他赌气地说。

古利德笑起来，拥紧他汗湿的肩膀：“我爱你。”


	11. Chapter 11

反正两人一开始就走得很近，等他们真正水到渠成，不论是熟人朋友还是曾经的追求者，都良好地接受了他们的关系。风平浪静后日子继续，开学以来接踵而至的活动太多，等接近期末了，各种课程作业和大小考试便像讨利息一样应接不暇，书桌上堆的复印材料雪片似的纷至沓来，学生们苦不堪言。自习时间结束后大部分人依然留在教室讨论功课，姚麟则和平时一样，背起书包准备走人。

他写作业的速度不是一般的快，而且众所周知和男朋友感情好得要命，放学后要分秒必争腻在一起的。爱德华一开始还会严正控诉他重色轻友，过了几个月如今已经麻痹了，脑袋埋在摊开的化学课本里，有气无力地提醒：“记得打印我们组的实验报告……”

“知道啦，明天见。”姚麟一脸同情地挥挥手。

离古利德下课还有段时间，姚麟独自朝图书馆打印室走去。冬日的室外颇为寒冷，再过几天大概就会下雪，他往手心呵了口气，加快了步伐。

一辆漆黑锃亮的汽车从他身侧驶过，缓缓停在了他面前不远处的路沿。姚麟看了它一眼，心里莫名一阵不安，不假思索就要往回走。车门在这时打开了，从里面传出的男声苍老而浑厚：“和我聊聊天，并不会耽误你多少时间。”

姚麟僵在原地，沉默数秒后开口道：“你……难道就是那位大董事？”

“正是。”对方简单地说。

和这个人见面的机会千载难逢，没想到会在这种时候突然降临在自己面前。虽说从一开始就希望有这么一天到来，但此刻姚麟只觉得不可思议。

姚麟坐在宽大的办公桌前，抬眼打量面前的老人。古利德从未描述过他的外貌，学生中流传的说法则千奇百怪，亲眼来看，他远不如传言中那样衰老可怖，但从举止中流露的威严不容小觑。

他皮肤苍白，身材魁梧，如同雕塑，金色长发束在脑后，虹膜也是金色，眼神冷淡地扫过姚麟，语调倒像在叙家常一般温和：“喜欢喝点什么？”

想也知道自己被叫来不是为了喝茶聊天，姚麟不动声色地开口：“不用麻烦了。”

老人端起红酒杯，说道：“布拉德雷向我提起过你。据我所知你成绩优异，聪明人总是识时务的，我想你应该也不例外。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

老人微微眯起双眼：“那么，我就开门见山了。我想帮你一个忙。”

姚麟一愣，只见老人不慌不忙地取出一个文件袋，放在了桌上。

“我和你的父母早年有些交情，平日各不相谋，也算井水不犯河水。不过生意场上利字当头，我岁数大了，精神是比不过从前的，不管是不是竞争对手，总要想办法找些把柄才好高枕无忧。”老人说着抿了口酒，“行贿，运营钻空子，挪用款项私自投资，在灰色地带做买卖，这样的事其实屡见不鲜，作为商人大家都心知肚明，但如果有意收集，积年累月的证据实在可观。”

“袋子里的东西……”

“没错，你大概也从家里听说了吧，所以几年来一直在试图调查我。我手中有能让你们的产业毁于一旦的东西，但反过来说，一旦把这些东西据为己有以此要挟，也许就可以继承更多股份，甚至独掌大权，这就要看你的本事了。”

“你想就这么把它们交给我？”姚麟微微摇头，“告诉我你的条件。”

对方笑了笑。壁炉烧得很旺，但姚麟感到一股寒意爬上了脊椎。

平静而快乐的时光，总有急转直下的一天。

“……是他。”姚麟说，“你的条件的古利德。”

“你果然是个聪明人。”老人赞赏地点头，“离开他，你就能得到这一切。”

“你为什么要这样做？”

“你问为什么？因为古利德是最像我的孩子。”

姚麟脸色发白，语带讥讽：“我可不觉得你们有相似之处。”

老人扫他一眼，继续说道：“我作为Beta没有亲生子女，多年来一直在寻找和培养合适的继承人。古利德的确叛逆了一些，但非常有天分，很像我从前白手起家的样子，我想选择他。但他必须按照我的规划发展，不能年纪轻轻就和Omega胡闹。”

见姚麟没有要开口的意思，对方又道：“虽然我现在看起来像不讲情面的老头子，但你们以后都会感谢我的。不过是放弃一段草率的感情，就能获得如此划算的回报。到底该怎么选，你总能想明白。”

“你不会只用利诱，对象更不会只有我一个人。”姚麟放在膝盖上的手紧紧握拳，“你想怎么让古利德服软？”

“真意外，这种时候还关心这些。”老人淡淡地说，“再简单不过了，但和你无关。”

姚麟面无表情地离开办公楼，从过分暖和的室内出来，就算外套很厚还是不由得瑟缩。学校太大，走了好一会儿才赶到约定的地点。古利德正倚着花园围栏等他，他叹了口气：“不好意思，我迟到了。”

“蠢货，谁会在意这种事。”古利德骂道，将他微微颤抖的身体按在怀里，解下围巾给他缠上，“发生什么了？”

隐瞒没有任何意义，姚麟把之前发生的对话复述了一遍，古利德听得几欲发作，最后硬生生忍了下来，一拳砸在身边的铁丝网上。

“那个人居然会做到这个地步……”

他竟然一点也不意外。

他看着手背上的纹身，再一次想起十多年前被男人领走的那一天。对方用寡淡的语气对他说，从今往后我就是你的父亲了。

多年来，那个人没有停止过对他的干预，他的每一次叛逆行为总会招致惩罚，或轻或重，或迟或早。他做出了抗衡的选择，同时自然也做好了受罚的准备，唯独无法容忍别人遭受牵连。让他在乎的人痛苦，倒不如直接剐了他。

“我本该立刻就拒绝的。”姚麟轻声说。

“那是你一直想要的东西，换我也不可能无动于衷。”

“但我不想离开你！该死。”姚麟咬牙，“我太软弱了，否则总会有办法。”

“你听好了，不要多想，也不要自责，这只是他的一种手段。”古利德的手指安抚地搭在姚麟的后颈上，“你的选择对他而言并不重要。他是个恶趣味的控制狂，喜欢这种折磨人的戏码。”

“他会对你做什么？”

“不要害怕，我不会有危险。那个人还希望我继承他的遗产，不是么。”古利德看了看办公楼的方向。

“你要去见他？”

“嗯，你先回家吧。这么多年了，我还是第一次主动找他。”古利德嗤笑一声，摇了摇头，“我作为儿子实在不算够格，但他也半斤八两。”

冬夜早早降临，冷风呼啸着穿过繁密而光秃的树枝，气温几近冰点。商店街依然熙熙攘攘，小吃店人声鼎沸，角落里暖金色的灯光照在高叠的瓷白碗碟上。姚麟又叫了一盘天妇罗，焦黄酥脆的外皮还很烫，他端起茶来喝了一口。

“姐姐，我想吃那个……”

一个圆滚滚的胖子不知何时坐到了他面前的空位上，一双充满渴望的小眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的盘子，像是饿急了，语气十分委屈。熟悉的女声随即传来：“不可以哦，不能吃别人的东西。”

拉斯特在胖子身边款款落座，用不着翻菜单就点好了几种套餐。于是胖子立刻失去了对姚麟的兴趣，吮着手指趴在座椅靠背上，眼巴巴地望着厨房的方向。拉斯特冲姚麟笑了笑：“喜欢梅子酒吗？”

“我不喝酒。”

“这里可没那么严格。”她从单肩包里拿出一瓶，给自己倒了半杯后，饶有兴致道：“一个人吃饭闷不闷？想知道最新情况吗，关于你家Alpha和父亲大人的亲切谈话。”

“你也在场？”

“有热闹总是要看的，我头一次见古利德发那么大火呢。”拉斯特轻笑，“但吵架听久了也没意思，我就带着格拉特尼先出来了。”

“那么，说来听听吧。”姚麟放下茶杯，“最新情况。”

“父亲要把古利德送到国外读书，在拿到学位之前不可以回来。”

姚麟沉默了。饭菜上桌，格拉特尼兴冲冲地大口吃起来，拉斯特边喝边说：“他说他见得太多了，十多岁相遇的年轻人总是被信息素冲昏头脑，分开一段时间才会想明白，其实条件更好的Omega可不少——养尊处优，不贪不野，心思单纯，怎么都比当初的选择合适。”

“……”姚麟开口道，“谈判的余地呢？”

“很遗憾，父亲有直取要害的本事。古利德软肋太多了，朋友、Omega、甚至他养的动物，随便拿几样威胁，他也只是不堪一击的高中生而已。”拉斯特用怜悯的眼神端详姚麟片刻，颇为遗憾道，“你没有我想象中那么失魂落魄呢。”

姚麟淡淡地说：“我只是生气罢了，因为他卑鄙，却又要冠冕堂皇。”

“你没有一点难过吗？眼睁睁地看着事情发生，却什么也不能做。”

“什么也不能做？”姚麟摇头，“我当然有要做的事，我要拿着他开出的条件，把想要的产业据为己有。他不喜欢我这样贪婪的Omega，我偏要做到底。”

“这一切可是有代价的，分开这么久，说不定会失去你的Alpha哦？”

“我的Alpha……我退缩过，困惑过，但现在只会为他更坚定。我必须要学会接受现实，但绝对不会放手。”姚麟顿了顿，露出彬彬有礼的微笑，“说起来，现在可不是幸灾乐祸的时候。如果继承人的事定下来，你可要为未来的生计做好打算了。”

少女微微抬头，平常风情万种的眼眸在刹那间投来锐利的目光，如同能贯穿一切的长矛。姚麟继续吃着盘中的食物，古利德强势的信息素萦绕在他身上，无声地与她对峙。半晌后拉斯特撩了撩长发，冷冷地开口：“好心送来消息，到头来还要被挖苦一番，真无趣啊。”

“姐姐，没有了吗？”格拉特尼已经吃完了，捧着肚子难过地说，“我没吃饱……”

拉斯特柔声说：“我们走吧，还有下一家哦。”

格拉特尼无忧无虑地欢呼起来，跟着她掀开门帘，两人消失在夜色街道的人影幢幢中。 

姚麟坐在原处，默不作声地出神许久。碗碟早已被撤去，桌上只剩半瓶酒，他一饮而尽，起身离开。 

深更半夜，古利德盯着手机屏幕，思索着现在该不该给姚麟打电话。如果想要保护自己拥有的一切，就必须同意养父的要求，他知道这个结果有多让人难以接受，却别无他法。姚麟从前经历过的无能为力大概就是这种感觉了，古利德从未体会得这么明白。

刚要按下拨号键时，门口突然传来一阵急促的声响，与其说敲门倒不如说是在砸，像什么刚越狱的逃犯一样，热烈，迫切，希望渺茫。古利德大步走过去，刚打开房门，姚麟就迎面倒在了他怀里，面色潮红，眼睛湿润，甘甜的信息素混着微醺的酒气扑面而来。古利德将他扶到沙发上，拍拍他的脸，不赞成地说：“你应该回家去。谁让你喝酒的？”

“我会等你……”姚麟抓着他的衣袖，答非所问地开口，“所以，不用担心哦。”

古利德一愣：“你已经知道了。”

姚麟闭着眼睛点点头。古利德不确定地又问：“……你说你会等我？”

姚麟又点了点头，整个人安静地蜷在他怀里，掌心滑过他的肋骨和背肌、脊梁和肩胛，鼻子挨着他的胸前蹭了蹭，像一只讨要爱抚的猫。古利德顿了顿，任由自己在姚麟的拥抱中放松身体，下巴抵住对方温暖的颈窝，抚摸披散的长发。他嗅到绸缎般光滑的发间散出的清香，辛沁泛甜的信息素涤荡着焦虑疲惫的神经。他听到自己的呼吸声，深重绵长，仿佛叹息。

他发觉自己比预想中更加需要这个拥抱。他离不开自己的Omega，以至于还没有分开，就开始眷恋了。

姚麟探出舌尖舔舐干涸的下唇，冰凉的轻吻带着酒精味印上古利德的皮肤。古利德手伸到桌上，拿一杯水递到他嘴边，但他抿了一口就推开了。

“我没醉。”他说。

水从杯缘泼出，撒在胸口，他干脆利落地脱掉沾湿的外套，连带着解开制服衬衫的衣领。

古利德下腹一紧，杂乱的思绪像海啸前退潮的海水，只一瞬就消失得无影无踪，唯一的念头是想要像揉碎熟透的葡萄一样，将投怀送抱的Omega碾出香甜的汁液。齿轮擦过齿轮，拼图楔进拼图，他们像被煽动的篝火般纠缠一气。姚麟用嘴叼住自己领带和制服下摆，古利德吮咬着他莓红的乳尖，重叠的身躯在快感的浪尖一次次律动。

鼻腔很快不足以供氧，姚麟松开咬在嘴里的衣服大口呼吸，古利德贪婪地看着他，像要把他的每一个细枝末节的反应都刻在脑海里，随即捏着他的下巴吻到天昏地暗，舌尖被无意咬破了，他尝到淡淡的腥甜。

古利德喘息着，犹豫地开口：“我本以为你会怪我。”

Omega在起伏中淡笑着，湿濡的指尖抚摸他的面庞。

“我理解你，胜过理解我的身体。”姚麟说，“你看，我不知道我什么时候会被操射，但我知道你有多难过。”

古利德低吼一声，牙齿陷进Omega的腺体，体液喷薄淋漓。他在浓烈的香味中徒劳地反复轻咬那一小块皮肤，咬痕再深也无济于事，不在热潮期成结，它迟早还是会消失无踪。

“你第一次发情我就该标记你。”他低声说，“把你的生殖腔射得满满当当，动一下都会流出来，脖子上的牙印一辈子也消不掉，让你确凿无疑地成为我的人，没人能够质疑。”

Omega因他的话微微发抖，但还是摇了摇头。

“我想被你标记……但标记不能证明什么，也不能回应他的质疑。”

唯有亲手争取。

古利德沉默片刻，抓紧他的手腕。

“我不会让你等太久。”

“我知道。”

夜深人静，几乎能听见窗外簌簌的落雪声音。古利德看看姚麟，又说：“其实，你没必要硬撑着。”

“我没有硬撑。”

“难过就哭，我不会嘲笑你是小鬼的。”

“我才不会哭！”姚麟生气地扭过头去。

“那也好。”古利德笑了笑，“麟。”

“又怎么了？”姚麟背对着他，没好气地应道。

“谢谢你。”

过了两周，期末考试结束了。寒假的第一天早晨，大雪纷纷扬扬地落下，达布利斯的学生聚在实验楼里，要在闭校前把动物们分领去暖和些的地方。

古利德放下行李箱，抖落伞上的积雪走进门，一条狗立刻从多尔切特怀里窜出来，拼命朝他摇尾巴。他蹲下来伸出手，这次狗呜叫了一声，犹豫地抬起前爪，轻轻放到他的手心上。古利德握着它的爪子晃了晃，夸奖道：“好孩子。”

他站起身来，看了看众人的表情，有些头疼地说：“这么伤感做什么，我又不是不会回来。”

比多沮丧地低头：“一想到之后好长时间见不了面，总觉得很难过。”

“说什么傻话，同伴是可以靠灵魂联系的。”古利德笑道，“再说还有手机不是么。”

“就、就算这样，陪伴大哥的日子还是太短了……”玛德尔一个劲地掉眼泪，比多忙不迭地给她递纸巾。古利德拍拍她的肩膀，转头对罗亚说：“对了，记得找时间把那件事公开。”

“你是说我们前两周收集到的，关于学校教师受贿的情报？”

“是啊。”古利德大笑，“公布出来对学生是好事，还能让老爷子闹心，布拉德雷说不定还要引咎辞职……就当是给我临别礼物吧。”

他拉上行李箱就要出去，多尔切特忍不住问：“麟去哪里了？”

“啊啊，我是趁他睡着时出来的。”古利德说，“走就要走得干脆利落些……不然就太不像样了。”

说完便转过身去，下颌紧绷的线条消失在众人的视线中。他撑开伞向身后挥挥手，权作道别。


	12. Chapter 12

三年后。

姚麟趁着暑假到自家公司打工，虽然身份是这里的所有者，但他整天泡办公室里敲键盘对报表，看起来跟普通的实习生没两样，就是吃的外卖要比别人多不少。他要学的东西太多，主要的经管业务还得交给靠得住的长辈打理。不过他心思活络，学得也快，备受赞许，真正接手公司也只是时间问题。

他毫无疑问是整座公司大楼里最吸引人的Omega，不仅因为家世财富，更因为年轻修长的身体、英俊柔软的面庞和开朗的性格。他的双眼总是含笑，唇角弧度上扬时更是甜蜜无比，令每一个Alpha浮想联翩心驰神往，但他从不靠近任何一个。追求者源源不断，他也从不答应，总说自己有恋人，但这位神秘的伴侣始终未曾出现在他身边。没人不为此好奇。

正值一个季节中最炎热的日子，下午的日光照在对面大厦的玻璃上，反光闪亮得刺目，隔着办公室的落地窗也能感受到从柏油路面蒸腾而上的热浪，姚麟的心情看起来却不是一般的好，早早地收拾了东西离开办公间，脚步轻快地穿过走廊，朝电梯走去。

路上他却被一个Alpha职员拦住了。Alpha抱着捧早已准备好的花束，显然准备在众目睽睽之下来一场深情告白，姚麟不耐烦地站住，皮笑肉不笑地看着眼前的追求者：“说了多少遍了，我有男朋友。”

对方明显不买账：“什么男朋友，在公司这么久，我们都知道那只是你搬出来的说辞，不然他为什么一直不出现？”

“他在国外，我们网络联系，这很奇怪么？”

“那么标记呢，标记在哪里？你的Alpha连永久标记都不肯给，怕是早就在异国他乡移情别恋了。喂，回到现实吧，网络里的区区一个信号怎么可能满足Omega的身体啊？”

对方大概知道自己机会渺茫，也不管自己的话有多冒犯，一股脑地说下去。姚麟懒得费神搭理，绕过他就往前走，却被不依不饶地攥住手。姚麟的脸上闪过一丝愠怒，他不轻易发火，但发火了一定会动真格。在一片惊呼声中，他抬手毫不留情地挥出两拳，对方还没反应过来，就狠狠摔在了地板上。

没错，他不满足。他向来欲壑难填，触不可及的联络当然无法填补他的空虚，但却足以支撑他跋涉过举步维艰的时刻，取得如今的一切，他没有丝毫的怀疑和后悔，并且确定那个人的感受和自己相同。于是和那个人相处的短暂时光，非但没有淹没于岁月尘嚣，反而在日以继夜的回忆中愈发熠然，直到迎来重逢的一天。

姚麟深呼吸定了定神，继续往电梯走去，但片刻之后，身后未散的围观者又发出了一阵惊呼。刚才的Alpha又被谁揍了一顿，发出吃痛的哀叫。揍他的人声音恶狠狠的：“敢碰本大爷的男人，我看你活腻了。”

那声音真真切切传到耳朵里，不含丝毫电流的杂音。姚麟的心口一跳，顿住了脚步。

当期盼已久的重逢发生时，人的反应各不相同。对姚麟来说，回头转身本是一件很简单的事，但有那么一两秒，他的身体甚至无法动弹，直到不远处那个人刻骨铭心的信息素气息将他彻底包裹。

就像什么俗套故事一样，古利德脚踩着已经鼻青脸肿的倒霉Alpha，逆着光站在人群中央。抬眼看向姚麟时，他露齿而笑，原本皱紧的眉头微微扬起。过了三年，他的个子好像更高了，面部轮廓愈发锋利，有一种极具攻击性的俊朗。 

“我还想去接你，原来你已经到楼上了。”姚麟轻声说。

肺腑之言已经在脑海中描摹过一百遍，当着面脱口而出的却只是最平凡无奇的感想，他几乎是懊恼又无措地对上了古利德的目光。古利德点点头，简短又温柔地说：“嗯，我回来了。”

姚麟不再说得出别的话，深深地注视着他。好在古利德同样不喜欢陈词滥调，他大步走来，伸手将姚麟大力抱起。他们鼻尖相抵，开怀大笑。

END


End file.
